Beacon Legends
by TheatreFreak12
Summary: In the darkest moments of mankind individuals will do what others may have thought impossible and leave a mark on history when all odds are against them. They are the ones that chose to change something when no one else dared to challenge the cruel and unforgiving world. This is how Legends are born, in the midst of darkness. Disclaimer: I do not own Ruby or anything I may use.
1. New friends and School

**TheatreFreak12 here! Welcome to another story I'll be writing.**

**This came to me while watching RWBY and I couldn't focus on my crossover so I decided to take the time to write a chapter or two for this story so I can get my crossover moving again.**

**Regardless if this story is liked or not I will continue same with the crossover.**

**Anyways, the story has not been beta'd so there might be mistakes and or plot holes that I will cover up eventually.**

**Also sorry for lack of description I wanted this story out of my head so I wrote it quickly. I will eventually come back to it and add the descriptions so it won't seem so bare.**

**Okay I suppose I should get on with the story then, we'll here you go!**

**New friends and school**

In an airship 300ft in the air stood four huntsman and huntresses in training. They were looking out the airship window towards the city and if you look closely enough you could see a large lake and waterfall and at the very top stood a rather extravagant looking castle above it. The castle is actually the school these warriors will be attending the next four years, the prestigious Beacon Academy, birthplace to many legendary warriors.

Our first warrior is Ladon Lavender Ryu. Ryu is eighteen years old at a height of 6 feet with a light tan and athletic but built body. He has blood red hair with Lavender streaks, his hair gently flows down to the left, covering said direction's eye. His eyes are lavender when normal but changes color according to mood and the Dust he is using at the moment, but if you were to closely paying attention to them you'd see his eyes subtly flicker different colors. He wears a long-sleeve skintight lavender shirt, which shows of his six pack toned abs, around his neck is a long, dirty white, scarf that doesn't cover the back of his neck, instead it has straps on his back that when connected looks similar to a cape that splits in to two uneven and ripped design due to the years of wear and tear, but this did not detract from its stylish design, his insignia of a intricately designed multi-headed dragon, the dragon heads each have their own colored eyes to represent different varieties of dust, the dragon was emitting a lavender aura with streaks of black and white, on the left cape. His left arm was covered by a four pieced, blood red armor; his shoulder piece had 3 spike protrusions connected by small arches of metal, his bicep piece was strapped much like a band with several dragon heads around it, each pair of eyes had a different color much like the scarf/cape dragon insignia except they were just dragon heads, no bodies. The forearm was a rib-cage design connecting to the wrist piece leaving the underside unarmored showcasing his lavender sleeves, the wrist/hand portion covered up to his knuckles with lavender finger-less gloves his fingers were covered in armor but segmented at the knuckles and his right arm is completely uncovered leaving only his sleeve in view, around his biceps was a blood red strap much like the one his legs. He wore charcoal grey pants that had two faded brown straps on his right leg while his left had a single strap, on his feet wore black combat boots. Finally he wields a single edge serrated sword, the hilt/pommel was a white dragon tooth, his handle was a black segmented grip, The hand-guard was two seperate, intricate crimson dragon wings the 'teeth' so to speak had a light lavender tinge.

Next to him, Gaia Sozo, she is seventeen years old with a height of 5'6 and a pale complexion with a curvy yet athletic body with faded dust veins going through out her body with a faint glow of different colors that takes an unseeable shape at the top of her hands due to her green fingerless gloves covering it, but if you look closely you can see a faint flicker from the gloves every now and then. She has long silver hair that flows down her body to her upper thighs with green streaks giving her an ethereal beauty with green cat ears at the top of her head. She wears a green high collar sleeveless zipped up turtleneck sweater covered by two straps, a silver cloth attached that covers her left arm and leg, with a black miniskirt and boots. A single green ribbon tied to her right bicep. She has no noticeable weapons attached to her.

After Gaia is Natalie Nymph, she is sixteen years old and youngest with height of 5'4 and pale complexion and petite body frame but still very much muscular, at first glance she looks fragile but in reality she packs quite a punch. She has bluish-green pigtails that flow down to her ankles and held up by purple diamond shaped hair bands that seemingly defy gravity with bluish-green rabbit ears and bluish-green eyes. She wears a gray sleeveless button up school shirt with frill trims and a bluish-green tie, stretching from the top of her bicep to her wrist is a black arm warmer that flairs out at the wrist with a light blue trim, a miniskirt with the same light blue trim as the warmers, her slender legs are covered by shimmering black latex stockings from the thigh and down to black heeled shoes. (For a better picture search Hatsune Miku) She has a purple bow with serrated edges on the top and bottom of the bow with an dust veins creating an intricate fairy design all around the bow.

Finally, Desiree Odissia is seventeen years old at a height of 5'7 with a pale complexion as well, she has a decently curvy body due to her lithe frame and athletic body mostly built for speed. She is easily the fastest of the group and the most technologically sound. She has long pink hair flowing down her body with part of it draping over her shoulder and pink cat ears. She has amethyst eyes and wears a black zipped up turtleneck with brass trimmings and accessories circling the neck that are part of the turtleneck itself, on the collar is a half sky blue, half red tear drop shaped dust crystal with a thin layer of black dust separating them. The turtleneck flairs out towards the waist showing off her pale stomach and belly button. She wears a long black dress skirt with bronze trimming, with a circuit design inside of the trim with a long slit from the waist down on the side, her slim leg is also covered by a black latex stocking from the mid-thigh down with a brass trim and a circuit design going down about an inch. The skirt is held up by two belts in a x-shaped style with brass and brown triangles along the belts and wears brass heeled boots that go to her shins, on her hip are two holstered deagles one on each side. The right one has a blue dust vein moving from the handle towards the barrel and back, while her left is the same except its red, while both have an underline of a black dust vein.

Ladon turned his head towards the girls with a serious gaze and spoke in a somewhat serious tone, "Gaia, Nymph, Dissia." The girls moved there heads to the side and gave a slowed, "Yeeah..." The girls asked a bit unsure about his tone.

He must of noticed this because his voice relaxed a bit, but no less commanding, "We need start planning how our team will meet up."

Gaia was the first to speak up, "What do you mean? We're here together." She asked a bit bewildered and she wasn't the only one confused.

"Yeah, what do you mean, we're all here right, right? Is someone missing did we leave someone?!" Nymph asked panicking, frantically looking for the unknown missing person, until Dissia spoke up trying to calm her down.

"Nymph, Nymph! We're all here!" Dissia yelled as she grabbed Nymph on the shoulders and started shaking her trying to grab her attention until Dissia noticed the swirls in her eyes. "Whoops..." She laughed awkwardly while nymph mumbled something about fairies dancing around stealing her cookies.

Everyone in the airship just looked at the two oddly with looks that said 'the hell' before going back to there own cliques, except a red and yellow duo who seemed to be knee deep in their own conversation of equal or greater comedic proportions.

The group just sweat dropped at this, Ladon decided to move conversation away from the crazed duo, "Uhh... No, not what I meant..."

"What did you mean then?" Nymph just stood there as if she wasn't freaking out a minute ago while Dissia looked at Ladon lazily. Ladon just stood there confused still not used to their erratic personalities after all these years, Ladon just shook his head trying to get rid of the mysteries he calls sisters while Gaia just stood trying to stifle her laughter.

He just sighed, but continued, he swears his sisters could be total geniuses at one moment and the next moment like... This. "I mean if it's anything like our academy, then they'll test to decide who's in whose team." He clarified so they'll understand. There mouths made an 'O' shape realizing their mistake.

"Oh... That, don't worry we'll think of something, we always do." Gaia said with an assuring smile before it turned sly, "Y-yeah I guess that's t-true..." Ladon responded a little scared by her smile and then like a domino effect the others smiled in the same sly manner. Yeah, this won't end well.

"Of course it's true unless..." She paused and put on a face of mock surprise, "Unless our fearless leader is afraid of losing our _amazing_ company." She emphasized the 'our' as she pushed her assets together with her arms, smiling coyly.

"Oh my! Are you going to miss being surrounded by beautiful girls?" Nymph teasingly said with a devious smile as the girls mimicked her actions and surrounded him. Ladon backed up slightly scared for his life.

"That will do _anything_ you say." Dissia said with an innocent undertone while emphasizing anything, that's where Ladon decided its time to take off before he was suffocated, but he was too late as the girls already closed in on him. They may treat each other like family, but they sure as hell don't act like one.

"Ack! O-okay that's a bit to cl-ose, I-I ca-an't breathe!" He tried shouting as he was suffocated, but was able to gently shove the girls off him as he stumbled out of the choke hold they had him in with there sizable assets. Although he stumbled in to a much smaller girl that made them fall on their butts.

"Owie..." a cute high pitched female voice made itself known as she rubbed her butt in a daze trying to figure out how a wall knocked her over While Ladon was doing the same thing.

"Aww... Damn what was that?"he hazily said as the girls rushed to his side while the same happen to the girl he stumbled in to.

"Ruby! Are you okay!?" Another female voice said although this one seemed was more mature. She turned to see who ran in to her sister but couldn't make out who it was because some girls were fussing over him, blocking him from view, but turned back to the now named Ruby since she couldn't get a view of the guy, her sister was more important anyways.

"Hey Ladon/bro, you okay?" The girls questioned him in unison, while Ladon shook off the haze, reassuring the girls he was fine and it was just a fall, I mean they've been through worse, right.

"Ladies, Ladies! I'm fine your as bad as a fussy mother, sheeshe." He said with a bit of annoyance, a fall isn't all that bad unless it's from a cliff or plane or very tall tree even then it's minor we were trained for stuff like this if you couldn't handle a fall you shouldn't be here, It's that simple, period. Gaia, Dissia and Nymph grew tic mark at there worries being brushed off as nothing.

"Well... Excuse us for worrying about our teammate!"

"Our friend!"

"Our family." Nymph said softly while looking down, the other two doing the same.

He sighed, " Look at me..." They kept there heads down, "I said look at me." He said with a little bit of command in his voice, they looked up, as their eyes met he saw the hurt inside them. He sighed again switching to a more understanding tone.

"I know you three mean well, but I just ran in to someone, its nothing major not like..." He stopped as he just let hang there, his gaze extremely soft, the three just looked at him with wide eyes beginning to water up knowing what he was getting at. He couldn't blame them that was a very dark day, he still has the scar to prove it as he subconsciously rubbed the area of the scar. He nearly died, ever since then they would overreact to every little injury he would get, but they have to learn to get over their trauma especially with the line of work they've chosen; Huntsman and Huntresses. There is danger in every corner and more then likely they will be injured then a few times as they rose through the ranks.

"We know but..." Ladon interrupted Nymph "No buts, we are warriors injury and incident will be a common thing in in our line of work, it's fine to worry but acting hysterical when I or anyone is hurt can and will get us killed, got it?" He asked with a stern yet understanding lecture voice. They nodded Understanding the consequences of their actions. "Good, but remember I don't expect an immediate change just a gradual but not complete change will be fine. If you three completely changed it just wouldn't be you, I only expect immediate control on the battlefield, other then that take your time." He said in more relaxed tone while he smiled as he turned and walked towards the duo.

"Now lets see how the other two are doing, okay?" The girls nodded and smiled while simultaneously saying "Okay!" in a much happier tone. Ladon just shook his head continued walking while mumbling "They still haven't changed since I took them in all those years ago, I'm glad they haven't."

**With Ruby & Yang**

"Yes, Yang I'm fine." Ruby told Yang assuringly, She nodded her head as she said "Okay." Yang then turned her head while her eyes flickered red a moment ready to give the bastard who knocked over her sister a piece of her mind. Although as she turned she met the placating hands of Ladon. She was about to tell him off but he beat her to the punch.

"I came to apologize to Red over there." He said in a placating fashion while looking around Yang and waving his hand towards Ruby.

"So if you'll please excuse me..." he let it hang there for a moment before she realized he wanted her name. "Yang, Yang Xiao Long." She said in a sheepish voice, he just smiled and said "Yang, I'm Ladon, Ladon Lavender Ryu, pleasure to meet you, now if you please excuse me. I would like to apologize to her." He pointed to Ruby, she nodded with a smile and moved to the side.

He walked over to the still down Ruby and offered a hand, Ruby saw this hand not really thinking if it was her sisters or not and grabbed it surprised by how soft it was. "Thanks Yang." She said as she shook her head As she was pulled up.

"Well your welcome, but I'm not Yang, I'm Ladon Lavender Ryu." He said with a smirk as he saw her jump back a bit with wide eyes. "I am so sorry! I thought you were my sister and so.. I... Uh..." Ruby stumbled on her words, while Ladon kept his smirk, Yang was busting up at Ruby's plight, while the girls from Ladon's group just giggled. Ruby continued to get more red and stumble even more over her words And the laughs and giggles continued to get louder.

"Woah, woah Red relax don't need to explain yourself I should have introduced myself before helping you up." He said with a smile as Ruby finally looked up at him straight in to his eyes, but she immediately looked down after they made contact with a very prominent blush on her cheeks. She just hoped that no one saw her blush right now, but as luck would have it all the girls saw it and they exchanged knowing smiles. Ladon was the only one who didn't see it. Ruby took a moment to compose herself, happy that the guy was a patient person. Finally, she got her act together and looked up at Ladon successfully fighting down another blush.

"Sorry about that." Ruby said a bit nervously hoping he didn't see the blush and to her luck he didn't or he just ignored it. Ladon just rolled his eyes at her apology and was about to tell her to stop saying sorry so much, but decided to forgo that and ask for a name, I mean he can't keep calling her red.

"Anyways your name?" He asked, she looked up . "Oops! I'm sorry! My name is Ruby Rose."

"It's good to meet you." He looked back to where yang and the others were standing and remembered he didn't introduce everyone. So he waved the three over.

"Gaia, Nymph and Dissia this is..." Just letting it hang there before Yang spoke up.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long!" She said with her crazy Party Girl Attitude.

"Yang this is Gaia, Nymph and Odissia, but we just call her Dissia Or Dessy whichever you prefer." He said as he pointed to each one as they shook hands.

"And this is..." He said just trailing off when Ruby spoke up.

"Hi... I'm Ruby Rose." She said somewhat awkwardly with a nervous smile not used to meeting so many people in one day. Gaia walked up first to introduce herself.

"I'm Gaia Sozo, pleasure to meet you." She said as she shook hands with Ruby and gave her a wink while mouthing 'I know' Ruby of course was confused by this until it hit her and her face flushed. Gaia just giggled and walked away leaving a very red Ruby.

Nymph walked up next, "Hiya! I'm Natalie Nymph but just call me Nymph! Oh, by the way my brother loves flowers more specifically red roses." She said in her bubbly tone that turned to whisper while pulling Ruby in for hug. This time her face flushed extremely that would give her namesake a run for its money. Nymph just childishly giggled at her. Ladon just raised an eyebrow when Ruby's face began to glow red, wondering what happen before he thought about it and figured if it has something to do with Nymph, it's best not knowing.

Dissia sauntered up as Ruby Raised her hand for a shake, but Dissia just brushed it off and introduced herself, "Desiree Odissia, but everyone just calls me Dessie or Dissia." She continued to saunter around Ruby. Ruby began to feel awkward because her hand was just there, left hanging, so she slowly put it down as Dissia continued to examine her. Ruby felt like it was an eternity because she was just standing there awkwardly, then finally as Ruby was about to claim her discomfort Dissia spoke up.

"I approve." Dissia stated simply as she walked off back to the others, Ruby was confused by this but before she could say anything a disembodied voice stopped her as a video projection whirred to life as everyone in the airship turn towards the projection.

"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa." The voice ended the projection now showed a woman with Lavender Hair named Lisa Lavender.

The group looked at Ladon with questioning gazes, "What?" They pointed the person on the tv. He looked towards the woman, "No relation, just coincidence we have the same name and hair." He states simply while the others stares lingered a moment before shrugging and going back to the anchorwoman who was about to begin.

"Thank you Cyril, in other news, Saturday's faunas civil rights protest turned dark. When members of the White Fang..." Ladon, Gaia, Nymph and Dissia flinched at the name their ears flattened in shame. "...disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organi-" The Anchorwoman was cut off to show the image of a blonde woman with a purple cape.  
"Hello and welcome to Beacon..." Yang spoke up confused, "Who's that?" Before anyone could respond the projection continued. "My name is Glenda Goodwitch..." Yang spoke up again, "Oh" she continued "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected in this prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, power and training to protect our world." She finished as she faded.

"She sounds like she has her panties are in a bunch..." Ladon whispered to Ruby who was right next to him and she giggled as he just smirked.

"Check it out!" Some no name shouted while pointing out the airship window. Ruby chose this moment to move towards the the airship window and gaze out to the city below with Yang following closely behind and Ladon's group just a bit away from the the sister duo.

"Woah..." Ruby said with an awe filled voice, that seemed to fit since no one else could think of anything better to say as they looked out the window.

Gaia walked towards the duo, "The view from the sky is amazing, no matter how many times I see it." She said with a reminiscent smile as her gaze never left the window.

"Yeah, ever since her first airship ride she has been in love with it." Dissia informed as she sauntered over. Dissia continued, "If you were to go in to Gaia's room at home you'll see the pictures she has taken from all over Remnant on her walls and laptop." Yang nodded, "How many times have you been on an airship?" She asked curiously because this is her's and Ruby's first time on an airship.

Gaia just chuckled, "About as many times if you were to measure the size of your breast in centimeters." Ruby just flushed red at the implication as the girls just busted up laughing while Ladon just shook his head with a smile at Gaia's bluntness.

"Wow, really that many times?" Gaia nodded in confirmation as Yang just responded not at all bothered by the fact that Gaia was indirectly checking out her chest at this point Nymph decided chip in, "What are those size of those, a D cup?" Nymph asked as she rushed over and started looking at Yang's breast, "A high D cup, almost a DD cup, they stopped growing before they could get that big." Yang said sounding a bit saddened by this fact as she pouted not the slightest bit embarrassed that they were talking about her breast or the fact that everyone was staring at them. Everyone just continued to laugh, while Ruby flushed even redder.

"Your lucky! I'm stuck with B cups!" Nymph said crossing her arms and pouting while glaring at Yang's chest with envy as everyone started laughing harder at Nymph's attempt of a pout and glare combo which only accomplished making her look more adorable then mad. Ladon and Dissia couldn't take it anymore as they began to laugh uncontrollably and lean on each other for support since they were having trouble standing on there own, Gaia was fairing no better as she leaned against the wall for support.

"Not as lucky as you think, your shoulders get stiff all too often because of the weight and size. Anyways don't worry you still got two more years before they stop growing." Gaia nodded agreeing as she has the same problem, while Yang assured Nymph as she began rolling her shoulders to get the stiffness out, proving her point.

As soon as Dissia got her laughter to an acceptable level she spoke up, "I'm happy with a C cup, your shoulders only get stiff around once a week and they stay perky! Although I don't know how you keep your boobs so perky with your size Yang." as Dissia began to lazily poke the side of Yang's boob still surprised at how firm yet perky her breast are while Yang just shrugged and said, "It's a blessing."

Once again the group began to laugh loudly. Ruby turned as red as her namesake and shouted "C-can w-we g-get back t-to our original t-topic now!?" While she began to cover her chest insecurely because of her having the smallest chest size.

Ladon finally contributed to the conversation as he saw Ruby's reaction, "She's right we should change topic because it looks like Ruby is starting to get very uncomfortable and insecure about herself since hers are the smallest." Ruby nodded not realizing that Ladon had to look at her chest to come to that conclusion.

Yang just raised a delicate brow while crossing her arms and teasingly asked, "How would you know? Were you looking at her chest?"

Ladon just dead panned "You do realize what our previous conversation was about right? How could one not look at everyone's chest in the room with a topic like that?" Yang realized her obvious slip up and said, "Oh, yeah." As she rubbed her head sheepishly. The entire time Ruby somehow did not realize they were talking about her chest Or she decided to ignore it to save herself from the embarrassment. Ruby then took this chance to steer the conversation back to their earlier topic.

"Anyways, how did you pay for all those airship rides?" Ruby asked curiously because that many times must of cost a fortune especially with four people. Gaia walked up and said, "Ladon is an accomplished author a majority of them best sellers." Her sisters nodded confirming it, Ruby's and Yang's eyes widened, Yang was the first to speak, "You don't look like a writer though."

Ladon just shrugged not really caring as Ruby spoke up, "I think the next time I'm in the library I'll look up your name." Ladon nodded as he made a suggestion for her, "You should check out my From the Ashes of the Fallen title It's an action/adventure/Romance I have a feeling you'll like that one, plus It's my personnel favorite." He nodded to himself agreeing with his choice as he turned to walk back to where his sisters were standing, but before he could continue Yang called out to him, "Ryu!" He stopped mid step while raising his eyebrow to her use of Ryu, his last name, but shrugged as he turned his head to her.

"Yeah? What do you need?" He asked with a curious gaze.

"I need something to read at night before I go to sleep. Any suggestion from your titles?" Ladon 'hmm' while scratching his chin with a single finger thing of a good book for the party girl before he snapped his fingers and said, "Ahh... Here's the perfect one for you, The Crasher of Remnant Its a comedy/adventure."

"Okay, thanks!" Yang said but before any of them could make a move Ruby called out to everyone, "Look! You can see Signal from here!" awe filled her voice while Yang moved next to her and Ladon and the others moved closer as well.

Yang just put her arm around Ruby's shoulder as she just spoke only loud enough for Yang hear. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon is our home now." Yang told her, Ruby turned towards her sister and smiled at her proclamation. Ladon nodded barely catching the last part, he turned towards his sisters, "She's right you know." He said as he stopped for a second as he looked each and every single one of them before he continued, "Our new life starts here." he and his sisters let a smile cross their faces as they accepted a new life, a new beginning with conviction shining brightly in their eyes.

"Erm-urgh!" A tall blonde ran past the group with both hands covering his mouth, Ladon and the girls tried to stifle a chuckle.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang stated with amusement evident in her voice. Everyone just watched him run to the nearest disposable.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said looking towards the bright side.

"I wonder who we're going to meet?" Yang and Nymph wondered out loud. They looked towards each other for a second before they ran at each other and yelled "Sisters!" with a hug. Everyone just sweat dropped at the odd duo.

Ruby just shook her head, "I just hope they're better then vomit-boy." She spoke with disgust as she said 'vomit'. They enjoyed a comfortable silence until... "Eww... Yang there's puke on your shoe!" Ruby yelled as the same blonde boy ran up to them with a rag and crouched, mumbling "Scrub, scrub scrub" This of course made everyone else laugh at the boys plight, but Yang didn't take took kind to his close proximity at the moment, "Ew, ew, ew, go away, go way!" She continued to shoo him as everyone just continued to laugh at the scene.

After the laughter died down and the moment blew over, Ladon walked towards the window next to Ruby as he peered out of it and noticed they were just reaching the sky over Signal, "Look, there is the courtyard, the forge, firing range and my favorite... the cafeteria." He pointed to the last one eliciting and small giggle from Ruby.

"Oh! There is the lot where I trained with my Uncle while I attended Signal." Ruby pointed out. 'Her Uncle?' Ladon thought for a moment before shrugging and deciding not to dwell on it... for now. Ruby and Ladon continued to exchange small talk with exaggerated gestures and movements.

"Aww... My adorably awkward little sister is actually having a real conversation with someone! A cute someone if I might add." Yang exclaimed excitedly, although she said the last part to herself. She just watched as Ruby she exaggerated gestures explaining one of her recent training accidents.

The girls giggled every time one of them made a loud sound effect. Even though they were enjoying the scene they were surprised that Ladon was even enjoying himself with someone they barely met. Nymph decided to pop in with her finger on her chin, "They became fast friends, even when he took us in he didn't really talk to us the first few days..." She thought for a moment, "Unless he took us shopping or to make sure we didn't need anything." She scratched her head for a bit, "Yup, that's about it!" She said in her bubbly voice. Gaia and Dissia just nodded.

"He seems to have loosened up a bit over the years we lived together." Gaia piped in. Yang just raised a brow at there comments, to her he seemed like a real sociable person from their previous conversation.

"Really?" They nodded, "I would have never guessed he was closed in." She said genuinely surprised.

"We'll he isn't exactly closed in he just doesn't like ignorant people and us being Faunus, we see them everywhere, but when he sees or can tell someone isn't as ignorant as they look he exchanges small talk with them. Although, those kind of people are far and few in between... So he just seems closed in." Dissia informed Yang.

"Okay..." She said with a bit more understanding of Ladon's personality. She was lost in thought before Gaia spoke up this time breaking Yang out of her train of thought.

"They're so lost in their conversation that they don't know we're here anymore." She dead panned as everyone looked towards the duo.

"Bam! I flew across the courtyard right in to a thorn bush!" Ladon exclaimed as he flailed his arms in imitation of an explosion, Ruby just laughed at him.

"Were you hurt?" She spoke curiously after she reigned in her laughter.

Ladon shook is head in a negative fashion, "Nope! A thorn bush is a lot softer then you would think!" He exclaimed as Ruby began to giggle again. The next hour consisted of mostly the same thing Ladon or Ruby would explain a story the other would just laugh at the others misfortune. The girls would be off to the side a bit having their own conversation while they would take an occasional glance over to the duo and giggle a bit before returning back the conversation.

That continued until they noticed they were at the school's docking bay. The duo didn't even notice they were last ones in the airship until Yang yelled at them from the bay door.

"Hurry up!"

The two were shaken out of there conversation, but not before wondering how they didn't notice they stopped before running to catch up with Yang.

As they caught up they walked in a comfortable silence for a moment until Ladon asked a question that was bugging him.

"Where the girls at?" He looked around trying to find them, but to no avail.

"They already left, they said..." She trailed off noticing he wasn't there only leaving a dust trail in his space, "Where'd he go?" Ruby just giggled

"He left to find his sisters." she informed in a simple tone.

"oh" she just shrugged before a sly smile crept on her face. Ruby noticed this and gulped knowing that, that smile was reserved for teasing her. Yang put her arm around Ruby pulling her close with that same smile.

"So... Ladon, huh." Yang stated in a teasing tone. Ruby knew what that meant but she didn't know what she was getting at she just knew that this was not going to be a fun walk. Ruby just did the first think that came to mind gulp and started playing with the hem of her combat skirt hoping she doesn't die of embarrassment. Yang smile just grew.

**AN**

**Well that's that.**

**My bad if somethings sound repetitive, I will eventually fix that.**

**Anyways, Read and Review!**

**TheatreFreak12, signing off.**


	2. Opening Ceremony Drama

**AN: Hey TheatreFreak12 here!**

**Sorry for the late update... This would have been up sooner, but i got so caught up in writing this story that i forgot to upload. **

**The result? I have the next couple of chapters completed and another almost complete.**

**On another note; The action wont be for a few chapters sorry about that. The meet and greets of the canon characters and OC will be predominate at the moment, but once all that is over the action will pick up a lot as in there will be more action then there was in canon.**

**Plus, I will be taking The DWMA(Death Weapons Meister Academy or Shibusen) approach meaning that they will have a mission hall where they can take up missions in the free time for school credit and field experience.**

**Another note; I will be classifying the creatures of grim and the academy students according to Beacon Standards. I'll show you what I mean when the 'First step' and 'Emerald Forest' episodes come up.**

**I would explain more but I don't want a giant authors note, so here is the story.**

**Ch.2**

**Opening Ceremony Drama**

"I DO NOT!" Denied a thoroughly embarrassed Ruby as she walked towards Beacon from the academy's docking bay with Yang at her side.

"You do to!" Yang accused as she teased Ruby from the side while trying to fight off her giggles.

"No I do not!" Ruby flushed, trying to deny her accusations, operative word 'try'.

"Yes yo- woah…" Yang immediately stopped, mesmerized by the sheer beauty and elegance of the Academy.

"Yang…" Ruby trailed off next, following the direction of Yang's finger, her curiosity getting the better of her. The reaction was immediate as she was entranced by the same view, even more so then Yang.

Yang and Ruby couldn't help the smile of awe crept on to their faces as they took in the view of the castle. Yang the first to break out of her trance crossed her arms under her assets and commented with a grin, "The view from Vale got nothing on this."

Ruby gave an absentminded nod as she noticed the different weapons that the students had… the effect? Instantaneous, as Ruby had a nerd-gasm as she started pointing out different types of weapons. Before she could completely fly off the handle, Yang grabbed Ruby by her collar before she could 'float' off and get lost, and she pulled her back to reality.

"Easy little sister they're just weapons." She said offhandedly.

Ruby just looked at her appalled by her sister's declaration, "Just weapons?" Ruby questioned giving her a look that said 'Are you serious?', "They are an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us.' She explained as she brought her hands together into a single fist above her chest. "Oh they are so cool!' Ruby swooned over the variety of weapons she just seen.

A confused expression appeared on Yang's face, "Why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?' Yang queried as she put her fist on her hip in questioning manner.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose." Ruby quickly defended running her hand across her Scythe/Gun in an appreciative manner.

"I just like seeing new ones." She informed, "It's like meeting new people." She paused, "except better" she said softly almost timidly? Let it be known Ruby was not a people person.

"Ruby…" Yang spoke, pulling Ruby's hood over her head, "Come on… why don't you go and try to make some friends of your own? I'm pretty sure that guy Ladon and those girls wouldn't mind your company." Yang encouraged her to break out of her to get to know new people.

Ruby pulled her head back and replied, "Why would I need friends when I have you? I mean, Ladon and them are nice and all but I'm not to sure about that… I mean we talked a bit, but that's not much, right?" Ruby asked unsurely, she was new to the whole 'meeting people' aspect of life.

Yang deadpanned her, "Talked a bit? You two were practically flirting!" she shouted the last bit, throwing her arms in the air in disbelief.

Ruby blushed furiously, "We were NOT!" she shouted back as steam shot from her ears has her fist balled up in embarrassment.

"Whatever, I have you so I'm fine." She stated as she pushed down her discomfiture.

Yang scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Actually… my friends are here now, try to go find Ladon and his sisters, catch up to you later!" Yang spoke quickly while taking off with some of her friends… that you probably, most likely wont see again.

Ruby was put into a daze as they left, if the swirls in her eyes were any indication.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? What am I doing?" Ruby shot rapidly hoping to get some answers out of her before she left. In her dazed state she lost her balance and fell back in to some luggage.

"What are you doing!?" The female voiced her annoyance looking down at Ruby.

**Elsewhere with Ladon**

"Gee, where the hell did they go?' Ladon asked himself for the umpteenth time since he began looking for his wayward family. After he left Ruby and Yang he went looking for Nymph and the others, but to no avail. His aimless search led him to a statue of a Hunter and huntress standing on a cliff overlooking a fleeing Ursa.

Ladon sat at the edge on the base of the statue. He then adopted a thinking pose and thought of all the possible places his sisters could be. He thought for a bit, but as he was about give up and go to the amp-theatre. It hit him, the amp-theatre, "The freaking amp-theatre! Gaaah!" His brow began to twitch rapidly at his own absentminded idiocy.

At this revelation he began walking towards the amp-theatre mumbling 'stupid' and 'idiot' repeatedly.

**The Amp-Theatre**

"Where do you think big brother is?" Nymph asked her older sisters in all but blood, worriedly.

"Eh, probably looking for us." Odissia answered lazily while waving off her worry.

"He knows we're supposed to be here for the Opening Ceremony? Right?" Nymph scratched here head, figuring he knew they were supposed to be in the amp-theatre by 9:30 for the Ceremonial Opening Speech. He was the one that told them about it and-, Gaia interrupted her train of thought.

"He does, but remember, he does occasionally have his moments of absentminded idiocy, outside of battle." She reminded Nymph.

Her eyes widened in realization, "Like that time at Vytal Festival a few years back." Nymph recalled, before anyone could continue the conversation, a loud shout of 'You!' was heard from two rows behind them.

"Huh, there is that Ruby girl Ladon was talking to…" Odissia announced just as said person walked through the massive doorway.

"Speak of the devil… there he is." Gaia pointed out.

**Amp-Theatre Entrance**

"Gah… I can't believe I forgot about the stupid Ceremony…" He sighed. He was about berate himself even further before…

"Oh god… it's happening again!" Our favorite huntress screamed in surprise and fright into Yang's arm when a girl clad in white, otherwise know as Weis Schnee Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company Corporation, snuck up on Ruby.

Ladon decided to take a closer peek and eavesdrop a bit.

Weiss continued, "You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She scolded Ruby.

"Oh my god you really exploded…" Yang said incredulously her facial expression saying pretty much the same.

Ruby jumped out of Yang's arm in defense, "It was an accident, It was an accide-" She was interrupted as Weiss pushed a pamphlet into Ruby's face and went into and entire speech of how they are not liable for accidents caused by Schnee Dust Company products. To Ruby it sounded just like gibberish, when she finished Ruby's intelligence response was, "what?"

She clarified, "You really want to make things up to me?" Ruby nodded and hastily said, "Absolutely." Weiss continued, "Then read this and never talk to me again."

"Look… sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang trying to ease tensions and play mediator, "Why don't you start over and try to be friends?" She suggested, hopefully trying to mend each others misunderstandings.

Ruby perked up at the idea, she smiled, "Yeah that is a good idea sis!" she cleared her throat and held out her hand, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." Ruby offered.

Alas our Heiress was having none of it and replied with the only way she new how, sarcastically, "Yeah! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, talk about cute boys, like the Faunus over there…" she pointed to Ladon who was standing next to Yang, he seem to notice the attention and gave a wave, who arrived moments before the pamphlet rant. Yang was genuinely surprised as she had not notice him standing next to her and Ruby looked at him with a slight blush luckily no one noticed.

"Or tall blonde and scraggily." She gave a fake smile while pointing to a boy in armour otherwise known as Jaune Arc.

"Wow really?" Ruby said excitedly, obviously not catching the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Seeing as Ruby wasn't taking the hint she shut her down, "No." she deadpanned, Ruby looked down in dejection, Yang kind of looked away not wanting to see the harsh rejection, Weiss turned away from the three with her arms crossed in an attempt to ignore the trio.

As comical as the sight was, Ladon was irked with the girl's attitude, he hated it when people didn't give someone a chance. He was about to say something was cut off when someone grabbed his shoulder, he was going to snap at whoever was holding him back and when he did looked back his eyes met the stern, silver ones of Gaia's. His eyes held a cold edge that could make an ursa turn tail and run, to Gaia's credit she did not falter or flinch as she stared back with equal intensity. Ladon knew this was going to go anywhere, she is just too damn stubborn even more so then him. He sighed and broke eye contact with her. A final thought crossed his mind, 'When the hell did she get behind me?'

Gaia sighed in relief not knowing if she could of kept on the staring contest… Take note; Ladon does not kind to judgmental people.

The sound of a microphone feedback brought everyone's attention to the Amp-theatres stage. On the stage stood two people; In front of the mic stood Professor Ozpin, Headmaster at Beacon Academy. Not far behind him was Glynda Goodwitch, Headmaster Assistant at Beacon Academy.

Ozpin quickly scanned the audience looking at several individuals that he personally invited to his academy. Ozpin kept his gaze on those few, constantly switching between them for a few moments a time before he adjust his attention and glasses to the general populace, "I'll… keep this brief."

He scanned the crowd quickly again and continued, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills… and when you have finished, You plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but all I see is wasted energy…" his tone changed drastically, "in need of purpose, direction… you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished and walked off stage.

Ladon, Gaia, Odissia and Nymph noticed a change in his usual demeanor, while the students just gained confused and annoyed expressions. Yang narrowed her eyes at the insult, Ruby didn't really seem affected by the change, Weiss didn't care she was confident in her ability.

Professor Goodwitch took the reigns, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins… be ready, Dismissed." Glynda followed after Ozpin to discuss the late coffee shipments.

Yang spoke up, "He seemed… off." Ruby followed up with her own observation, "Like he wasn't even there."

Nymph was the next to pitched in, "He acts like Gaia when she doesn't have her morning coffee." Startling the others as one thought went through there heads. 'Nymph? When did Nymph get there?'

Nymph just stood there with her hands behind her back while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Yep, that seems like the coffee withdrawals." Odissia popped in with a lazy drawl, Once again everyone jumped back with the exceptions of Nymph, Gaia and Ladon. Gaia and Ladon expected this because when one leaves the other is sure to follow. They're close like that.

"Ah! Would you stop doing that!" Weiss yelled not sure if her little heart can withstand the constant surprises,

"Stop what?" Nymph asked innocently almost too innocently as she popped next to Weiss, startling her.

"That!'

"This?" Odissia popped behind her asking in the same innocent tone as Nymph albeit in a lazier drawl.

Before Weiss could respond, Nymph popped in another random spot around Weiss, "So this?" Nymphs tone never changing.

They continued this for a few moments longer until Weiss broke, "GAAAH!" she slumped defeated. Seeing they sufficiently messed with her they slapped their hands together at a job well done and gave each other high fives.. All the others could do was laugh at her misfortune.

Weiss straightened herself from her slumped position and pushed down her blush of embarrassment and was about to defend herself, but she was interrupted by a blonde teen, "I'm a natural blonde you know." He informed Weiss, she just rolled his eyes at his weak attempt to flirt.

"Hey Juane!" Ruby greeted him with a wave, he just waved back and attempted to flirt with Weiss again, but he was failing miserably as she just ignored his presence. Ladon thought he would save the blonde boys confidence and interrupt his repeated failures at flirting.

Ladon cleared his throat, "So… You two have a name?" Jaune and Weiss looked towards him for sec, Jaune gaining a big smile while Weiss was thinking if she should introduce herself to this… Faunus.

Before Weiss could come to decision Jaune introduced himself first, "The name is Jaune, Jaune Arc." He held out his hand for Ladon to shake it. Ladon got the feeling he'll be saving this guy ass a lot and not just in a fight.

"I'm Ladon, Ladon Lavender Ryu and they are…" He gripped Jaunes hand shook it before letting it go while pointing towards his sisters letting them know to introduce themselves.

"Gaia Sozo." She shook his hand with a smile

"Natalie Nymph!" She announced exuberantly as she hugged him, Jaune was surprised by her action before he can return the hug she let go with a bright smile and moved to the side allowing Odissia pathway.

"Desiree Odissia." She said lamely with an uncaring wave, as Jaune chuckled nervously.

"My sisters." Ladon finished, Jaune then waved his hand towards Ladon telling him to come closer. Ladon just raised his brow but acquiesced to it.

"What do you need?" he asked

"Does she hate me?" he whispered pointing towards Odissia who was looking at him apathetically.

Ladon chuckled, "No, she is like that with everyone."

"Oh…"

"How about you?" Gaia asked Weiss as she held out her hand.

Weis looked at her hands then her ears

Hands

Ears

Hands

Ears

And so on and so forth.

"Weiss Schnee." She said curtly before walking away ignoring Gaia's hand completely. She gritted her teeth and smiled politely, slowly putting her hand down and watched her walk away, her form disappearing behind a closed door leading to who knows where since it was the student's free time to get to know the school till nightfall.

"I believe that qualifies as rude…" Nymph said in a slightly annoyed tone. Gaia maybe friendly even motherly at times, but she had her limits.

"That snobby little BITCH!"

**Ballroom, Nightfall**

"I haven't seen her this pissed in a long time."

"Yep, remember that time she pulled a rusty spoon on you Ladon."

Ladon immediately stopped as his entire body went ghostly white, "P-please don't bring up that terrifying experience again Natalie… I-I rather not relive that memory." He shuddered at the memory.

"Someone should calm her down." She said hopefully trying to get someone else to do it, since she didn't want to. Unfortunately, she had no such luck.

Ladon looked at her as if she was crazy, "Nuh-uh, screw that! I rather not have to face off against the spoon for attempting to calm her down." Ladon shook his head rapidly, desperately trying to avoid that moment ever again.

"Fine I'll do it, You can be such a wimp." Odissia exasperated, walking towards Gaia's position several feet away in front of a window.

"I rather be a wimp then a unic." He said unashamed of his wimp tendencies when it comes to feminine fury, Nymph couldn't help but giggle at her brother's shameless response.

**Odissia & Gaia**

Dess tentatively walked towards her older sister, despite volunteering to go and try and clam her down, she was scared. Calming her down was like trying to convince a lioness you mean no harm to her and her cubs even though you're kicking them in front of her. As she walked up to her she heard Gaia mumbling things along the lines of 'white bitch' 'stupid bitch', basically anything with 'bitch' in the phrase. Not creative but relatively accurate, according to Gaia.

Apparently, Gaia was so lost in her rant of insults that she didn't notice Odissia walk up behind. So, she steeled herself, cleared her throat and spoke.

"Sis." Desiree tapped Gaia on the back, trying to gain her sisters attention. Seeing as she gained no reaction she tapped her a little harder, again, no dice. Gaia stood there mumbling profanites that would make a sailor blush as she watched the sun go down below the horizon.

"Oh my god…" Desiree was getting irritated, so she tried a more direct approach. She grabbed Gaia's shoulder and with a single quick movement, spun her around face to face.

"Gaia answer me you stupid twat!" Odissia yelled letting her frustration get the better of her.

Gaia's eyes lock on to Odissia's with a look so intense it could melt steel.

" . .Me?" She said through gritted teeth with barely contained fury.

Ladon and Nymph flinched at their sisters very pissed tone. "Why the hell would she do that when she already know she pissed?" he thought out loud curious to what Odissia is planning or is she just being brash… probably the latter.

"I don't know Donnie, but she did not like that comment one bit." Nat said using her pet name for Ladon.

In great effort she did not falter under Gaia's tone, she calmly spoke, "Good, now that I have your attention, you need to calm down and relax that was hours ago. There is no point in being continuously mad over something so stupid."

Gaia narrowed her eyes, "I…" she pointed to herself, "don't need to do anything, but you need to let me be." She threatened flaring her K.I. making the people surrounding their group sweat and back up.

Odissia, Ladon and Natalie remained unaffected used to her K.I. levels but that didn't stop the last two from getting a bit worried.

"This is escalating rather fast, we should do something before they start, well… Gaia starts throwing blows." Nympth said in a worried tone. She went to go stop them but was held back by Ladon gripping her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Nymph said harshly a far cry from her usually bubbly demeanor. Ladon shook his head, "Don't, let see how this plays out…" Nymph looked at him questioningly but dropped it because one, she couldn't move Ladon has a vice grip on her and two, she trust his judgment and he usually knows what he is doing. Plus, Gaia would have done more then just threatened, but since nothing is broken Odissia must be doing something right, with that thought she stopped resisting, that doesn't mean she stopped worrying.

Faster then what most people could follow

WHAM!

Desiree's fist collided with the top of Gaia's head.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Gaia was knocked on her bum poking the growing welt on her head. Desiree stood there with her smoking fist held in front of her as her eyebrow twitched, "You stupid twat! Getting but hurt over something so stupid! Now get up your making a scene." Ladon and Nymph just sweat dropped at her way crude but effective way of dealing with the situation.

"B-but sh-she-" Gaia tried defending herself but wasn't able to finsh, "No buts, stop acting lake a baby with a tantrum, alright?"

Gaia was about to retort, "Alright." Odissia's eyes narrowed dangerously, daring her to say otherwise. Gaia started to rapidly nod her head not wanting to be hit again.

"Good!" she cheerfully walked back to the others doing a complete 180 from her previous manner. Nymph just stood there gob-smacked, while Odissia walked up to Nymph completely oblivious or ignorant to Nymph's expression of disbelief.

"Where's Ladon?" She asked with a thoughtful appearance.

"What?"

**Boy's Locker Room**

"That was definitely an odd way to handle the situation…" He mused to himself as he began to walkout in his black sweats with a multi-headed dragon in red under his his left pocket and a tight yet comfortable lavender undershirt. Until he saw something, actually, someone pulling out a blue onsie.

"Jaune? Hell no!" Jaune turned his head to the familiar voice of Ladon.

"Oh hey Ryu!" he began to walk away before he could get any farther Ryu grabbed him and push some extra clothes in Juane's arms.

"Wear that."

He gave a bewildered expression, "but I already have pj's and they're comfortable." Ryu shook his head.

"Yeah, don't care… put those on. They are much more comfortable. You'll thank me later." Jaune was about to voice his approval, but Ryu continued, "The ladies will love it."

Like a switch Jaune shut his mouth and appeared in the sleepwear Ladon gave him.

'How'd he do that? I didn't even see him move… and that's saying something.' He thought.

Jaune was now dressed in a plain blue undershirt much like Ryu's and plain black shorts, "Huh, What do you know… they are more comfortable and you also have my color." Ladon smiled, glad he can stop that fashion disaster before it could happen.

'Who gave him that anyway? His mom?' Oh he doesn't know how right he was.

He sighed; it didn't really affect him anyway.

"Let's go Jaune." Jaune just nodded, then decided on some conversation with some light teasing to see if he can get a response out of the Faunus.

"Ruby huh. You two would look good together." Ladon stumbled a bit, "What?! Have you been talking to Nymph?" He questioned with a slight blush, Jaune chuckled a bit, since he got a reaction as quickly as he did, and they continued their trek back to the ballroom.

**Ruby & Yang**

"It's like a biiiig slumber party!" Yang affirmed elatedly as she dropped herself in to a bedroll next to Ruby who was writing a letter.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby assumed, her eyes never leaving the paper.

"I know I do" Yang's party girl attitude as she checked out the male populace till' two in particular stood out, Ladon and Jaune. From Yang's perspective she could tell they were talking, well… Jaune was. Ladon just looked like he was trying to tune him out.

"I have to admit Jaune actually has a nice body, now only if his personality was as good." Ruby looked up curious to what Yang was talking about… hey she is a girl to, she would be curious as well. She couldn't help but agree with Yang's assessment on Jaune.

"I thought he would walk out with an onsie or something similar." Yang openly admitted, Ruby agreed because she thought the same thing as she went back to her letter.

Yang was about to say something till he turned to his side facing Jaune. "Dude what are you talking about? I don't see any-" That's when he noticed all the stares he was getting.

"Now I see what you mean." He deadpanned as he realized all the looks he was getting. He looked around till he noticed a blushing Yang and a confused Ruby trying to gain Yang's attention.

"Yang!" Ruby poked her.

"Yang what are yo-" Anything she was about to say was cut short as she noticed what Yang was staring at, Ladon. More specifically his body which had the ideal body of any man; he was not bulky nor was he scrawny he was the perfect meld of the two. Ruby's face went red as a siren.

Those two were like that for a long moment before Ladon noticed them and awkwardly waved. While he was not ashamed of his body he wasn't to keen on showing it off either due to certain reactions from the female populace and the fact he's not a big fan of attention either. Hence, why he doesn't showcase his body, but it would seem he forgot about that tonight.

Noticing they were caught quickly snapped their heads down trying to hide the embarrassment from being caught well Ruby did anyways. Yang continued to look at Ladon with a predatory grin.

This had two effects; First, He felt very vulnerable and very scared, second, which was the reason why he was scared, He was slightly aroused by that grin. Though, none of this showed on his face, aside from a very small blush. He's lucky Jaune was paying attention at the moment which he used to push it down. Unfortunately, this did not escape the eye of Yang as she looked back towards her sister.

Ladon let out a sigh of relief, when she looked away as his attention was brought back to Jaune.

"See what I mean? I bet you already have a fan club." True to those words he saw some of the girls with hearts in their eyes as they looked towards his direction.

"Although, I think the other guys here are quite pissed you're taking the spotlight from them." Once again Jaune hit the nail on the head as he noticed the intense glares of hate and envy from the male population.

"Yeah, well my ears are probably making it worse." He declared with irritation in his voice. It's times like this when he hates being a Faunus.

"Yup, as soon as they so those ears it just got all the more worse for you. Girls just LOVE cute furry things." As if some deity out there wants him to suffer, his ear twitched in the cutest way possible causing the female population swoon which only made his ear twitch in irritation further making the female populace swoon even more.

"Tch, lets get moving this is getting ridiculous." Jaune just chuckled at his friend's annoyance.

"Alright."

**AN: Well there you have it the next chapter.**

**Also if you noticed I have taken off the pairing because now I don't know who I want to pair the oc with now considering I already several chapters where they have all taken an interest in Ladon.**

**I didn't do this intentionally as I was writing it just sort of came out and I didn't bother changing it, same with every conversation that took place with the characters these are not planned conversations which is the way I like it cause it actually gives the feel of of two people conversing then pre-planned which I suck at.**

**Yes there is a lot of over-exaggerated drama but thats just what anime is, right? More drama will come in the next chapter when Ladon and the girls run in to their old friend and in Ladon's case lover, Blake Belladonna.**

**There past will be very intimate.**

**Review! Like It? Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Tell me in the reviews!**

**TheatreFreak12 signing out!**


	3. Ballroom Comfort

**AN: Welcome back! TheatreFreak12 here!**

**Here you get to see a little of Ladon's and Blake past and the reason for their fallout and yes Blake will be finally making her appearance.**

**I'm still stuck on pairings I'm thinking about using shipping pairings and such.**

**Towards the end you'll be able to see a little bit on how Ladon see's Ruby. **

**There will be the barest amount of action in this chapter... bare as in maybe 2 or 3 lines of it nothing big.**

**On to the story...**

**Ch.3**

**Ballroom Comfort**

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing, I can't believe saw me ogling him." Ruby said, her face was still very red from being caught.

"Who cares, He is definitely the hottest guy at this campus." She announced, the females who heard her nodding at her claim, while the males mumbled something about 'Stupid Faunus pretty boys taking all the girls.'

'He's definitely going to fun to tease…' she mused remembering the blush he had when she directed her most seductive smile towards him. Hey! She is a maturing woman still, albeit she almost done, but maturing nonetheless as she still has hormones. So you have to expect her to act the way she is especially when she not afraid to flirt or flaunt herself.

Her thought were interrupted by Ruby, "Yang!" she shouted embarrassed by her sister's own hormonal comment.

Yang rolled her eyes at ruining her fun, "Ok, Ok, no more Faunus hottie talk."

Ruby glared, "Fine, fine… I'm done. Anyways, what's that?" pointing towards the paper in front of Ruby.

Ruby dropped her glare as her blush disappeared, "A letter to the gang back at Signal."

Yang Listened genuinely interested, "Telling them about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww… that soooo cuuute!" Yang gushed till Ruby threw a pillow at her knocking her down from her position on the bedroll.

"SHUT UP!" Yang recovered as she reverting back in to her position from earlier.

"I didn't get to bring my friends from school! It's weird not really knowing anyone here." Ruby said sadly almost lonely.

Yang notice the loneliness in her tone even if its barely there. 'I know she's happy to be able to attend Beacon early, but she feels alone even if I'm here. She must really miss her friends... maybe I can get her to recognize she not alone she did meet a few people already and they seem to like her' she thought sadly before she became determined to make her feel better.

"How about Jaune? He's… nice?" She said recalling one of the people she met. Ruby just looked at her.

'Ok, I made progress.'

A sly smile made it on her face, "Or Ladon, he's cute. Plus, I think he likes you."

Ruby blushed, "Y-yang s-stop th-at, yo-ou know h-he's not int-interested i-in me." She denied her claim.

Yang raised a delicate brow, "How do you know that? Have you asked him? Has he told you he doesn't?" Ruby shook her head negatively.

"Then you don't know for sure until you hear it from him." Ruby would have said something but Yang cut her off and went to her earlier topic.

"We'll talk about that some other time." Ruby nodded albeit reluctantly because she really needs help when it comes to boys more specifically Ladon.

"Plus there are his sister Gaia, Nymph and Daisy? Dissy? Odissia? Yeah, Odissia." She clued-up nearly forgetting that last one.

"See! There you go plus 5 friends already and maybe 1 who can be something more. That's quite the catch on the first day." She said cheerfully assuring her.

Ruby smiled a bit before remembering Weiss, "What about Weiss?" Ruby said getting depressed at the thought since she was the first person she met by herself and that didn't end well.

"Oh, don't worry about her… she'll come around eventually. You are a very likeable person even if your socially awkward." She informed before another pillow met her face.

Ruby just laid on her back feeling a bit better thanks to her sister but couldn't help still feeling little unsure.

Yang noticed and sighed, "Look it's only been one day, trust me… you have plenty of other friends you just haven't met them yet." Yang reassured her younger sister.

Ruby didn't respond but she felt exponentially better, thanks to her sister's pep talk. She laid there with her hands behind her head thinking about everything that happened to her day and what her sister said to her. She was brought out of her musings when a light flickered on.

The flicker of light came from an old fashion three-pronged candlestick on a nightstand. Next to it was a girl with long black hair cascading down her back with a black bow on top of her hair, which if Ruby didn't know better would have thought they were cat ears. She was reading a book on who knows what. Ruby recognized her as the girl who helped her earlier with the resident Schnee heiress.

Ruby sat up as she saw her with her arms supporting her weight. "It's that girl…" recognition filled her voice.

Yang followed her line of sight towards the girl, "You know her?"

"Not really…" she paused for a moment idly recalling her encounter with black haired girl and how she put Weiss in her place. She mentally giggled remembering her reaction.

She continued, "She saw what happened but left before I could say anything."

Yang smirked as she saw another opportunity for Ruby to make friends. With that goal in mind she stood up, "Well, now is your chance!"

Yang gripped Ruby's wrist and began to drag Ruby to the girl. Ruby started to struggle clearly surprised by Yang's action.

"Hey! What are you…" every time she tried to say something Yang gave a quick tug causing her to stumble and stop her from speaking as she was practically dragged.

**Nymph and Co.**

Ruby and Yang were not the only ones that noticed the light but Nymph's as well. She was drawing when the light drew her attention away from her paper. She looked towards the flash of light and gasped when she saw a familiar face, Blake Belladonna.

Nymph looked towards her brother and sisters to see if they noticed her as well. She saw Ladon with his eyes closed in deep meditation. Then she looked Gaia who had an air of annoyance around her about having to scare off fangirls from jumping Ladon as he meditated. Odissia was sitting down sharpening her daggers menacingly with a sadistic glint behind her sloth like façade. To say it was effective would be an understatement… the fangirls kept a good distance from the duo surrounding their object of obsession as they mumbled amongst themselves and glaring at the two standing guard. Those were shrugged off when Gaia sent a glare of her own.

She saw that they were too busy with their own vices to notice her, but Nymph wouldn't be Nymph if that mattered. So, she did what she did best.

"Guess who I saw!" Nymph yelled ecstatically, well not loud enough to be heard all around the ballroom but loud enough to garner the attention of her family members.

Ladon opened a single eye while Gaia and Odissia looked towards her in a curious style. "Who might that be Nat?" Ladon asked, irked that he was interrupted during his meditation

He could tell, as well as everyone else, that she was very excited and eager to tell who it was, if her bouncing around was anything to go by.

Gaia was getting irritated at how long she was taking to say something, "Spit it out already." She demanded, Everyone else nodded, they to were getting antsy.

"Ok, ok, I saw… Blake!" Everyone's eyes widened at the name, but none more so then Ladon's.

"Natalie! This isn't something to joke about!" Gaia whispered harshly noticing Ladon's eyes switch from surprised to a cold glint before becoming sad. Desiree glared harshly at Natalie as well. Natalie shrunk into herself from the glares. She wasn't told what happen between the two; all she was told was Blake decided to stay and they switched subjects before she could ask anymore about it.

**Flashback**

"Blake, do you not see what is happening to the White Fang?" Ladon pleaded trying to get her to see reason. He walked up to Blake and gripped her hands with both of his, but she just looked away.

"NO! We need to do this! It's the only way we get the respect and equality we deserve!" She shouted back, not budging from her position as she yanked her hands from his. Ladon looked down not bothering to look up.

Blake continued, "Why are you so against this? You were one of the biggest supporters and most trusted advisors! Why the change?" Blake yelled not understanding why the most respected members of the White Fang would turn traitor.

"It is true that I once believed in our organizations goals to the point where if I was asked to execute someone I would do it without question in the name of our organization." Ladon admitted, albeit shamefully.

He thought back to all the families, businesses and people in power that were executed on orders from the Alpha. He was told to make them 'Disappear' before they became a 'threat' to the organization. If he was honest with himself more than half of them had nothing to do with it and yet he still did.

Blood of innocence on his hands…

He couldn't live with that anymore not since…his thoughts were interrupted by Blake.

"Then why?" Blake was curious to why he would leave them, more importantly… her.

"Why? You ask why? I will tell you… 'why'"

"One of the families I was meant to make 'disappear' opened my eyes to the truth of our-my actions." His eyes show sadness, respect, warmth and realization at the memory.

"_Stop state your business with the family!" a non-descript guard shouted._

"_Knock him out." commanded a small figure to a masked Faunus that looked slightly shorter then he did._

"_Okay Captain" The Faunus nodded as she materialized a throwing blade._

"_What are yo-ugh" He never finished as the small blade imbedded itself in his throat. _

"_I said knock him out not kill him! You idiot!" The captain shouted angered by his subordinates stubidity/_

"_Sorry Captain!" The female apologized at her slip up._

_The Captain sighed, "Don't worry… It's in the past."_

_Before the female could respond a guard charged in anger, seeing his partner die. _

"_You bastards!" a non-descript guard shouted, he never made it far because another member appeared behind the guard and broke his neck._

_The Captain twitched in anger at the blatant killing. He just said 'no killing' as per orders from the Alpha. He was only supposed to get rid of the family, nothing more nothing less._

"_Damn it I said no killing! Now clear them out!" The Captain bristled in anger as a group of more guards rushed them._

"_Sorry sir." The un-named squad member nodded his head in fear of his captain's ire._

_While his other two squad mates dealt with the guards, He and his second will deal with the family._

_They approached the door of a moderately sized manor in a modern style design. The doors were rather ornate in design made from redwood trees. _

_The Captain of the squad pushed open the doors. As he entered he saw two people a man and women and not far from them was a closet that was cracked open a bit. _

_Back to the couple, they were husband and wife from the looks of it, no fear was present on either of them._

"_You stand there with no fear even after everything you seen, why is that?" he said awaiting a response from the two._

_The husband walked up to speak firs, the man was rather tall, He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, tan skin with a dark green shirt with a yellow bolt on his left pectoral, black cargo pants, and white and black sneakers._

"_That's simple, I see a child…" He felt something cold on his neck, he looked down to only see Ladon's katana pushing against his skin but not enough to break the layer._

"_Care to repeat that?" he asked with his eyes narrowed_

_Even with a sword at his neck the man showed no fear, only… sympathy?_

"_Someone…" He corrected, he continued "Who has seen nothing but darkness growing up…"_

_Ladon's eyes narrowed even further, gripping his blade tighter. Then, by what might seem an unknown force he removed his blade from the mans neck and walked back to where his team was waiting. The squad was generally confused by this action since their Captain has never hesitated before let alone let someone go to listen to what they say. The blonde man continued seeing as the assassin was letting him speak._

"_Someone who has lost everything at such a young age." His voice carried sad undertone._

_His voice was soft and sympathetic as he looked directly in to Ladon's eyes with a piercing gaze like he was being judged. Ladon didn't know what it was but he felt as if this man was more then he seemed like his judgment would mean the world to him._

"_Ah, but there is another in your life, a group of people maybe? A group you sworn to protect, people you consider family." _

_Ladon widened his eyes _

'_How did he know that? He shouldn't know that. Who is he'? Before anymore questions plagued his mind, the blonde spoke again._

"_There is another, yes?" Ladon widened his again._

'_No way could he know about her… Only Gaia knows about her.'_

"_A woman you love." His eyes widened as he stumbled back and fell on his arse. _

'_N-not possible' he thought as Gaia went to help him up._

"_Ladon!" she shouted as she began to help him up._

_He didn't hear her._

_The only thing on his mind is the image of a pale girl of 15 with cat ears and black hair, Blake._

'_I never seen him act like this before what's going?' This was just a few of the thoughts that were going through her head as she helped him up._

_One of his squad members saw that his Captain was shell shocked from the man's words and charged at the man before he could continue._

_As the man brought down his blade to end the mans life, a red blur made its way in front of the blonde man, a voice, a child's voice to be exact pierced the air, "Stop! Don't hurt Daddy!"_

_The charging man widened his eyes as he was about to end a child's life instead, The couple were too shocked by their daughter's brash outburst to do anything._

_When they finally snapped out of it the only thing they can do was watch with a horror stricken as their child's life was ended in front of them._

_Gaia felt wind rush past her as Ladon attempted to save an innocent child's life._

'_Damn it! Make It! Make it!' The little girls eyes widened as the blade fell on her, she closed her eyes and waited…_

'_CLANG' _

_The little girl opened her eyes to see what happened, and what she saw was a black coat with a funny looking monster with several heads in red._

_The parents immediately pulled back the little red head in crimson pajamas, checking to see if she was okay and nothing happened to her._

_The assailant was then sent back with a kick next to Gaia. Ladon stood there with his back against the family and a glare so cold the devil wouldn't be able heat up. He reeled back his leg._

_His tone was the same as his eyes, "What are you doing?" he snarled, as the man was about to explain, "Shut up, that was rhetorical. Who said for you to attack?" _

"_No one, sir." The man answered quickly not wanting to be on the receiving end of his ire. Ladon didn't get to question him more as he was interrupted by the little girl._

"_Why would you do that? We're the same right, even with kitty ears and tails." The little girl questioned not really sure why they were attacking each other, they're the same… aren't they? They don't look much different maybe the mask is different but the same, right?_

_The parents nodding as well, while Ladon's eyes widened before deciding to take his mask off to reveal a smiling Ladon as he spoke, "Yeah, we're the same… kitty ears and all." He chuckled a bit before he heard a rather melodic female voice._

"_Was this all necessary? The killing? The hate?" her voice was that of an angel, if he ever heard one. If he did it probably still wouldn't match the woman's angelic voice._

_The women had long Crimson hair that flowed down her body like a river, violet eyes and wore a green casual dress with a yellow apron with a swirl located near her hip and white shoes._

"_No… I guess not…" he admitted till she spoke again._

"_Actions like this may gain you equality, but does equality out of fear have any real value? It doesn't to me it would just seems hollow, don't you think?" she questioned softly, Ladon realized the equality they gain wouldn't be out of respect but out of fear. What would be the point of being treated fairly out of fear, if people are too afraid to approach you… You can't make friends, find love, find a family if they're scared they would be harmed._

_Then after while when people are tired of being afraid, they act and when they act they would attack us the same way did to them and then a cycle starts… a cycle of fear and hatred. All that hatred would just create an even crueler world. One where people… innocent people, would be caught in the crossfire._

_Ladon knows this personally because he has killed innocents on Alpha's orders. Innocents who harbored no blind hate towards them just a misconception. Misconceptions can be sorted out and fixed. _

_He realized he let his own blind hatred take control of him and direct his life. Everything he has done hit full force… the repercussions of his actions on orders from the Alpha. _

"_Your right what we've been doing is wrong this will help maybe for a short term, but in the long run more innocents will be killed and harmed. I can't believe I let my own ignorance control me." He fumed, disappointed in his own ability to control himself. His squad felt the same way._

_Gaia was happy he realized what he was doing was wrong, she subtly tried for years to get him to see reason but all for not he was too blinded to see it and she almost gave up to… maybe now they can live like a happy family again that Ladon promised when their parents were murdered and forced to fend for themselves and when he promised the same thing when he took those two girls in a few years back when he found them begging for food in tattered clothes. He was able to support them with money he earned from his small jobs he took before he enlisted in the White Fangs ranks with all of them._

_Ladon began to walk away with his squad towards, but before he opened the door he turned back towards the family and said," I'm sorry… and… thank you for clearing my head, I will pay you for the property damage, staff, and medical bills." He gave a small smile._

"_Wouldn't that be expensive? If you don't have the money for it don't stress yourself ok?" The crimson haired angel assured him. _

_Ladon shook his head, "No, I have enough. Don't worry I have a bit of money put away… it should be just enough to cover everything." He insisted, the women just shook head in acceptance as the squad of Faunus walked out the door, Ladon was last._

_Ladon then felt a tug on his sleeve, when looked back he saw the same little girl he saved from his brash squad mate._

"_Thank you…for not hurting Daddy and protecting me." The little girl said to Ladon with a bright smile._

"_No… thank you, for saving me from my own dumbness'." He smiled to the little girl as he rubbed her head affectionately eliciting a small giggle from her before he looked towards the parents who were smiling at the scene._

"_I will bring the money in few days… see you then." He said as he and his squad disappeared with Yellow Iris Xiphiums __in their wake._

_The little girl picked up the beautiful flower and asked her parents, "Mommy, Daddy what kind of flower is this it's so beautiful."_

_The parents took one look and instantly knew what flower that was, the flower that __symbolizes hope, cherished friendship and valor__. "That sweetie is an Iris flower it means hope, friendship and valor."_

_The little girl looked confused, "In other words we'll have a nice strong friendship with the young man who protected you and his friends." _

_The little girl gave a beaming smile as she put the single flower in her hair, "You'll think we'll ever see him again besides when he comes to drop off the money?" the little girl asked._

"_I'm pretty sure you will."_

As the memory ended he refocused his sight back to Blake and continued, "They gave me my sight back… not only that but the day I went to drop off the money I promised them they weren't there, they moved, but that wasn't the worst part. As I walked out I noticed a note on the gate and you want to know what that note said?" Blake nodded

_Dear Ladon,_

'_Sorry about not telling you we were moving, but the truth of the matter is that we knew you were coming more specifically your squad. We were informed ahead of time by a good friend of mine and he knew that we would be able to help you That old crow knew about your history and how scarred you were from it and don't ask me how, even I don't know how he knew and he was and old school mate of mine. He asked us to help you see the light again and when we succeeded give you our house when you passed his test. Somehow he knew you would to, he didn't see a cold blooded killer he saw a boy looking for his way home that way was here our home we would gladly give it up to you, regardless of your past actions. Anyways, I'm rambling now… the keys to the house are in the plant pot next to the door and the deeds to the house are in foyer on the stand. Good luck on your family and girl._

_Sincerely, M.N, K.N, and N.N_

_P.S. The little one says she misses you and hopes to see you again_

"Can you believe that? He gave me his house after I tried to kill him. He knew who I was and what I did for a living from the beginning. Yet… he still agreed with his friends plan even though there was a high chance of me actually killing them. He sacrificed everything so I can have my family live peacefully. He didn't even know who I was all he knew is I killed for a living." He said still not believing that happen, but he did and he knew it to Blake was speechless not sure how to respond to that.

"Imagine the guilt I felt, the guilt I felt that the man I was assigned to kill was that generous, that caring. A man like that comes once in a lifetime. I know for a fact that I can never be good, but maybe if I keep trying and improve myself. Then maybe I could be good enough." Ladon said with so much guilt before turning in to pure conviction.

To say Blake was stunned would be an understatement, before she could recover Ladon continued.

He then looked at her with a stern gaze, "Are you willing to sacrifice innocents, just for hollow respect? That's exactly what you will get if you continue down this path." He said as he saw her resolve waver before building itself back up.

Blake didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything because he was right, this is a very bloody path they were taking, but for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to go with him and it pained her that she couldn't get herself to go with him. The White Fang is all she knew all she could do now was look away not able to meet his gaze while Ladon just stood there in disbelief at how blinded she was being.

"I guess that's it huh?' Blake looked at him questioningly not sure what he was getting at.

"You and me…" Blake eyes widened at the implication of his statement

"I guess I was wrong about you." He said sadly as he chuckled humorlessly.

When he finished his eyes went deathly cold as did his voice, "You're just as blind as Adam."

Blake flinched at his cold tone, She could tell he was pissed, I mean really pissed because out of all the years they been together she has never seen this much anger directed at her or anyone for that matter.

Ladon was done here, he would not waste his time on a child who would not listen to reason even if that child is-was his girlfriend. He began to walk away, while Blake just stood there unable to move. After a moment or two she snapped out of her trance and saw Ladon about to dash away out of the forest clearing.

"Don't!" She managed to yell out before she dashed at him. Ladon heard her stopped and turned around just as she tackled him to the ground.

"Don't go!" she yelled in his chest while she straddled him.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ladon asked with a raised brow as he laid there waiting for a response.

"Because I don't want you to go, I love you." His eye's widened as Blake kissed him passionately, He didn't respond for a moment but he finally snapped out of it and he pushed her away.

Blake's eyes widened as she was pushed away, "I love you as well, but I'm sorry Blake I can't return that kiss if you don't want to come with me." Ladon informed as he moved her off him and stood up as he dusted himself off.

"There is nothing you can do or say that can make me stay. I can't live a happy life if I'm constantly on the run from authorities. I can't live with the senseless violence anymore."

Blake didn't know what say, what could she say to make him stay…

Nothing

It was that simple nothing, nothing could make him stay, his mind was made up and dead set on leaving the White Fang. All she could do was watch him as he left. Then he spoke…

"One last chance Blake, stay or go?" Ladon waited patiently, but all he got was silence and a teary eyes Blake as she looked away again

He looked at her sadly, "I guess that's your final decision… Bye Blake." He said softly as he disappeared with the wind all that was left purple hyacinth flower.

The wind blew through the forest and carried a single phrase, a phrase that would follow both through out their life

_I'm sorry please forgive me…_

Just as fast as it came with the wind, it disappeared with it

To whom that was for?

To him, her or maybe both of them? Who knows?

Just like rain a single drop fell from her cheek…

Just as the sky darkened and the clouds turned gray as more drops followed the first.

It began to rain

Blake dropped to the ground like the rain…

Silent and unheard

She sobbed as the rain melded with her tears.

**Flashback end**

Gaia looked towards Ladon, when she noticed a lone tear in the corner of his eye, his pupil was glazed over.

"Ladon, you okay?" she asked with concern lacing her voice. She moved towards him as she pulled out a tissue.

"I'm fine, just some old memories." He said as he wiped his eye with his thumb before as he stood up.

"Let's go say 'hi' to an old friend it's been ages…" Gaia deadpanned, he chuckled.

"I was exaggerating, it's been a few years" he said as he pulled Gaia up.

"Anyways, you sure you want to?" she asked uneasily, not sure if he was over their 'departing'

"Honestly I'm not sure myself… but I wont know unless I walk over there and try." He confessed honestly. No sense it trying to convince himself he had to make sure and that required walking over there and speaking with her.

"He makes a fair point.' Odissia agreed as she propped herself next to Ladon, Nymph rushed in front of Ladon and hugged as he smiled.

Ladon stumbled, caught off guard by Nymphs hug. "Woah! What was that for?" he questioned as he regained his balance.

"For giving Blake a chance." Ladon and Gaia raised a brow in a curious manner.

"What do you mean?" Gaia responded confused.

"Well Dessie told me what happened between you two and told me you two probably didn't want to see each other still." The little ball of energy explained a bit subdued which was strange for her.

Ladon narrowed his eyes at Odissia. She waved her arms in defense, "You try going up against her puppy eyes."

"Yeah that would be tough." Nymph smirked victoriously as she puffed out her chest, unknowingly drawing the eyes of the male and some female population.

She's obviously proud of her unbeatable Puppy Eyes Technique. That's what happens when you look as innocent and cute as Nymph, but let it be known that Nymph is faaar from innocent. She's a Devil in an Angel's skin.

"Let's go say hi" He said as they walked towards the other side of the ballroom it was a few seconds and when they got there they heard Ruby ask blake about the name of her book.

"Does it have a name?" Blake was about to respond but a familiar voice made it known. A voice she knew all too well and it caused her voice to hitch, unable to respond.

"The Lazarus Project, a tale about a man who was killed and revived by supernatural means, but this had an adverse effect of him gaining two souls who were polar opposites, light and dark. Those two would fight for control of his body. It's was one of Tenno's more popular books among Faunus and Humans alike." Ladon explained in a matter-of-fact tone, it was his book after all.

Blake finally composed he voice but spole slightly irritated and shocked by the interruption, "That's right, but how'd you know? Have you read the story before?"

Ladon shook his head, "Nope, I'm the one who wrote it under the penname of Tenno."

Ladon looked at the shocked eyes of Blake in amusement, while the girls besides Ruby and Yang, snickered at her. Blake didn't get to respond to them because Ruby spoke up. Not really shocked since he told her and Yang he was a writer.

"Really? I love books."

Ladon nodded as Blake looked away Ryu to give Ruby her attention, but she still glanced at Ryu and every now and then, still not believing they'll be attending the same school. Maybe she would be able to repair what she broke.

"Yang used to read to me at night before bed… Stories about heroes and monsters."

Everyone was paying rapt attention to her now. "It's one of the reasons I want to be huntress." she spoke in fondness of one of her reasons.

"Why is that?" they looked at Blake, "Hoping you'll live happy ever?" she asked curiously with a small smile at her optimism but it disappeared as she remembered reality is not a fairy tale. They looked a Ruby awaiting her response.

"I'm hoping we all will." Her voice filled with hope, "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in those books, Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." She declared with conviction in her voice and eyes.

Blake smiled at her buoyancy, but she knew reality was not so kind, "That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairytale…" her smile faded in to a small frown while looking between Ryu and Ruby.

Ladon noticed this and shook his head at her negativity. Yeah, she's being realistic, but does more harm then good. If everyone had a realistic outlook like her, people would give up before trying there all. A view he once shared, but he knows now that in order move forward we must be positive and never give… Ruby embodies those aspects. She may seem naive and childish but sometime you need to be in order to achieve the impossible. It's one of the reasons he like the girl, but that's it for the moment she need to mature a bit if she wants to be able to complete her goal.

'I honestly hopes I can stand next to her when she does finally complete that dream she set for herself, but for now I will wait, watch and help her make it there if she needs me, I doubt she'll need me though.' He thought and smiled in Ruby's direction, he could feel the warmth of her words rolling off her.

Blake took note of Ladon's smile towards Ruby; it's a smile she recognizes all too well, a smile of fondness and faith.

'I don't understand why he is so into her. I will ask about it another time, maybe…' Blake's train of thought was averted towards Ruby as she spoke.

"That's why we're here… to make things better." Ruby affirmed, optimism evident in her voice. This caused Ladon's smile to grow even more along with Gaia's, Nymph's and Odissia's, even if hers looked extremely lethargic.

Blake smiled a little 'Maybe she's right. I wonder if this is what Ryu sees in her.'

**AN: That's a wrap!**

**I can't tell you how impatient I'm getting to start writing the action sequences.**

**They'll either be near the end of the 4th chapter if not then they'll most likely be in the 5th you'll finally be able to get to point we all came to Read/Watch Ruby. The ridiculously epic fight scenes.**

**Now I'm not saying my fight scenes are going to epic since I still don't have that kind of skill yet but they will be done to the best of my pathetic ability. :P**

**Another thing I will be having a surprise character join the action at the end of the Emerald Forest Arc. This character will be a blast from the past a character we all love but won't say.**

**After the Badge and the burden arc I will be accepting OC's and OC squads for joint missions. On my own original arcs for several chapters of assigned missions from the hall missions. **

**I'm asking this early because I want to be able to properly implement them in to the plot since they will be making more then just a cameo appearance. They would be legitimately part of the story.**

**I will be asking for even more Oc's for a small tournament I will be throwing to see who would be particpating in the Vytal Festival Tournament.**

**There will be 4 Squads RWBY/JNPR/LGND and the last one will be created by the readers own submitted OC's after that I will have 3 created schools in which 4 squads from two of them and the Last one would a single squad since they will be the hardest squad.**

**That last paragraph wont be be for a while though. Still you should start submitting them.**

**You need to create their style, weapons, and persona along with a background and their Squad.**

**Don't rush you have plenty of time before I close submissions.**

**This is a huge heads up because I need the time to plan and create the plot for your characters. I could create them myself but, I'm already have a lot on my plate for this story. So this is technically a call for help.**

******This is to challenge me to get better and improve my writing and creativity**

**Sorry for the annoyingly long AN this chapter, I just want to get that all out of the way.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Tell me in the reviews and don't forget to submit your OC!**

**Flame will be handled accordingly.**

**TheatreFreak12 signing out!**


	4. Morning Greetings

**AN: Hello and welcome back to my rather mediocre story.**

**I was originally going to add the Emerald Forest Arc in but I ended up not doing so.**

**So it will definitely be in the next chapter. Sorry for those who were finally hoping for action.**

**Anyways, OC submissions are still open and don't worry the creators will be given credit for their work.**

**Pairings are still up in the air for me, it could be shipping it could be not. Right now they're just initial attractions no real affections yet, except for Ruby but that may change as they are not deeply rooted yet.**

**Anyways, on to the story hope you enjoy it.**

**Ch.4**

**Morning Greetings**

"_That's why we're here… to make things better." Ruby affirmed, optimism evident in her voice. This caused Ladon's smile to grow even more along with Gaia's, Nymph's and Odissia's, even if hers looked extremely lethargic. _

_Blake smiled a little 'Maybe she's right. I wonder if this is what Ryu sees in her.'_

With the no forewarning Yang glomped a surprised Ruby and lifted her up, "Oh! I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

Ruby initial shock turned into one of embarrassment as she tried to wriggle out of Yang's arms which escalated into an anime dust cloud of flailing limbs and fighting.

Blake tried to get their attention but to no avail, Ladon and Blake sweat-dropped when Gaia and Odissia joined the fight after they got backhanded and punched in the boob respectively for trying to pull them apart. Nymph just stood off to the side laughing at them with a tear running down her left eye.

Ladon Just shook his head at the scene before turning his attention to Blake, "Aside from her rather childish antics she'd make a good leader, don't you think?" he said while leaning on the wall next to where Blake is sitting.

"Optimism on her level is hard to find these days, much-less someone who you think would make a great leader. I suppose I can't fault her when she hasn't witness the true harshness of reality."

Ladon nodded, "Your right, you can't." he said as he walked off to go break up the still fighting siblings, but he was stopped by Blake who pulled on his right arm.

"Ryu…" He looked back and saw her looking down with her book discarded on the stand.

"I wanted to say… sorry about what happen… it's just that you-I didn't-please forgive me…" she said looking into his eyes with a pleading and hopeful look.

Ladon rolled his eyes and turned back to her, "Please drop the puppies-err… kitten eyes? I think… Anyways, there is nothing to forgive for… we both chose a path one not as ideal as the other… taking into account the other person's perspective of course." He explained while Blake cutely giggled at the first comment.

"So you're not mad?" she asked quizzically with a hint of hope.

"No bu-mmph" he was shocked when he was interrupted by Blake crashing her lips into his savoring the taste she missed so long as she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to deepen her kiss she slid her tongue in to his mouth immediately winning dominance since he was still frozen from the unexpected kiss, she moaned into his mouth after being depraved of his taste for so long, but it was short lived as she was immediately shoved back into her seat as he gained his bearings back.

It was now Blake's turn to be shocked as she was pushed away with a glare, just like last time. Tears started to well up in her eyes, as she was about to get up and run, It was Ladon's turn to stop her from going as she pulled her into her hug.

"I though, maybe, we could…" she said as her voice was cracking trying to come up with a coherent sentence, Ladon sighed.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted in a… unexpected but pleasant form. I may not be mad anymore but, doesn't mean I've forgotten what happened, the distrust and hesitance you showed is what hurt me the most and for that reason I'm not sure I'll be able to trust you as much as I did back then." He explained in a soft tone.

"I-I understand…" she said dejected but accepting of his reason, although happy he was still holding her.

Ladon shook his head a little bit and thought with a groan, 'Even with that said I can't help but have a soft spot for her… ugh… What the hell… I'm just getting soft.'

Blake looked up from his chest, "You say something?" she asked as her head tilted in a cute manner with her bow twitching.

"Nope." He said a bit quickly looking away not being able to handle the level of cuteness Blake unknowingly created. She just nodded as she reluctantly wriggled out of his arms; she has an image to maintain.

None of these proceedings went unnoticed as a pair of lilac eyes saw everything that went down between the two. Yang noticed the two after the group stopped fighting when Weiss came in shouting them for being to loud… actually that was still happening Yang just tuned her out and focused her attention to the Ladon and Blake trying to figure out what their relationship is or was, not too sure what to think at the moment but she shrugged. She'd ask Blake later… her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Weiss's rather sarcastic comment.

"Oh now your on my side?"

"I've always been on your side!"

Yang was annoyed with being interrupted in her thought processes but was even more annoyed by the girls comment, "What's you problem with my sister?!" she shouted tired of the girl's hostile attitude towards her sister. She was just trying to be friendly and here she is acting like a total bitch.

**Blake and Ladon at the Same Time**

"Anyways, let's go see who won the catfight." He said in a joking manner as he began to walk away, Blake rolled her eyes but couldn't help let out a small smile and follow after him.

They arrived at a rather comical scene, Gaia was being held back by Odissia, who had bumps and bruises from Gaia trying to get out of Odissia's grip and attack the 'White Haired Bitch' in Gaia's words. Weiss was too enamored in her argument with Ruby and Yang to actually pay any attention to Gaia's K.I.

Nymph was just off to the side giggling and laughing at everyone, to her everyone was acting silly.

Ryu and Blake walked towards Nymph seeing as she was the only one who seemed neutral, all things considered.

"What's with Weiss and why is she arguing with Ruby and Yang?" he asked not looking away from the scene.

Giving no response as she turned around towards Ladon and, "BLAKE!" she shouted as she glomped her garnering the attention of Gaia and Odissia. Ladon chuckled while Blake gave a small smile towards her. Blake crouched a little and hugged her back. She was about to speak till they heard Yang shout in anger.

"What is your problem with my sister?"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss shouted in annoyance.

Ruby recoiled at that, not really understanding how that explosion was her fault, she's the one who shook the vials of dust.

"That explosion was your fault! You shook the vial!" Ruby shouted back defending herself, she was not about to take the blame for the explosion.

"I'll have you kno-" she was interrupted by an oppressive aura.

"Enough! You're both are disturbing the other students by your incessant yelling." He said harshly in a powerful voice, one he hasn't used since his time leading in the White Fang. He hated using not just because of how harsh he sounded but the trickle of memories that started leaking to the front of his mind.

Blake froze at his tone she knew that tone very well it's the same tone he used to put the Alpha in check when ever he decided to try and to use his power to take advantage of the female members of the White Fang. The Alpha was even beaten down a few times in front of the entire organization when he got brave.

As per rules, when the leader is challenged or challenges a contender to a one on one duel the winner of said duel is made the new Alpha. Ladon won every single time, but allowed The Original Alpha to keep his title, but everyone in the organization knew who the real Alpha is and they never crossed him or went against his judgment.

Although, when they heard of his abandonment of the organization he took more then half of the entire organization with him, mostly all the females he defended from the Alpha, that knowledge irked her to no end though. The male population who looked at him in admiration left as well, thinking that if he left, then he left for a good reason… a good majority of the White Fang was loyal to him due to his more caring nature then the Alpha's extremist and abrasive nature.

The White Fang is still recovering from the major lost of member since then… which is why she was forced to hijack the Schnee Dust Companies trains three weeks later with Adam when he left. The mission itself was a high-A rank assignment, they both still struggled with mid-A ranks, but with a major hit to their forces it fell on them to complete the assignment they were almost killed if it wasn't for Adam's ability to endure pain and send back the damage when she-

Her trip down memory lane was interrupted by Yang's voice, " Bullsh-"

Ladon raised his hand in front of her, "Upupupup, I don't want to hear it. Take Ruby with you and go to bed. We have an initiation in the morning… I'll talk to Weiss."

Yang was about to object, but Ruby grabbed her arm and shook her head, "He's right we need the energy, come on." Yang stood for a moment before sighing and sending Weiss one last glare before she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine… lets go to sleep sis." Ruby smiled at that, happy she decided not to push the issue and walked away giving there goodnights to everyone, bar Weiss.

"Girls, you to." Ladon told them without looking away from Weiss as the oppressive force was lifted.

Surprisingly, Weiss just stood there with an impressed look on her face. She was amazed at how much control he has over his peers, it was… attractive, for a Faunus. She blushed a little at the thought but managed to cover it up as quickly as it came, but still he was a Faunus and they were not to be trusted.

Regardless of polite he is, it could be a ruse to let her guard down, so he could kidnap her and ransom her away, not that they would get anything out of her father, he was a greedy bastard his daughter-no Heiress being kidnapped would barely make him consider paying him off to get his Heiress back. As depressing as the thought is it's true, her mother passed away a several years ago from an unexplained death, she was the only one who treated her like she was supposed to be, a daughter not an Heiress to her father's empire.

When she passed, he took that to his advantage and began to mold her into the Heiress he envisioned, he didn't even shed a tear when he found out she passed. He even had the gall to put her in arranged marriage her mother was fighting against when she was alive, though that ended in a failure. The only thing he thinks about is his business, everything else…. a means to an end. He's a cruel man, hence why she decided to become a Huntress and joined Beacon…

Of course, this initially wasn't her idea it was actually another boy's idea that inspired her to do so. She ran away from home after she found out her mother died by unknown means… and her Father tried to arrange the marriage again when she passed away seeing it as an,

'Opportunity, to build close ties with another company…'

Yeah right, he just wanted her to marry him so when he took over the company she could divorce him and gain half of his assets and any secrets from the company. She had to respect her Father's rather devious, underhanded and risky plan that could have easily backfired if anything went wrong.

Speaking of which, she never met the guy she was arranged to marry when the company was mysteriously burned down along with his house and everything in it… no trace was left to who the culprit was, oddly enough it was when the arrange marriage contract was brought up a second time in a meeting, which caused him to send a detective to find out what happen and to see if the man she was suppose to marry survived, obviously he didn't as they found no trace of him ever being alive, everything was gone, but I digress…

When she found out about everything, she ran away in an aimless direction which consequently led her outside the city limits into the many grim infested wilds where she was attacked by a C-ranked, Wolf class Grimm called Ahlf, male form but was saved by a mysterious man in a cloak that covered his entire body and face accept his eyes which were an ethereal silver. She blinked, to her it felt like a blink, and the fight was over, afterwards he took her back to the city reprimanding her for being so irresponsible even after explaining her situation he still told her that wasn't a reason to act the way she did eventually taking her home and leaving her with a few parting words,

'If you don't like the way things are, do something about it, but don't runaway and cry.'

That's exactly what she did… she trained and studied and became a student at Beacon and got away from her father and his oh so precious company.

Ladon just watched as a string of emotions flow across her face; attraction, which he shook his head at then distrust, several emotions later and lastly determination.

He sighed and thought, 'This girl has a lot more issues then I thought when I first met her some years ago… I suppose I should take it easy on her."

"To be honest, I'm surprised you actually waited for me. I figured you would have walked away not giving me chance to speak to you, since you obviously dislike Faunus for one reason or another." He was right, why was she still here, why hadn't she left yet? She wanted to leave but something kept her there, something… familiar. She couldn't quite place a finger on it, but shrugged it off figuring it would come to her sooner or later.

"Don't flatter yourself… now hurry, their must be a reason you kept me here." She said hurriedly with a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. She may not like Faunus, but she won't deny how attractive the one is in front of her.

He saw this, but rolled his eyes at the reaction before getting serious.

"Anyways… I don't know what your problem is nor do I care enough to ask. This attitude of yours is really getting on peoples nerves and not winning you any friends or team mates for that matter." Ladon said sharply, Weiss narrowed her eyes and fumed.

In truth, he does actually know her problem… She's the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, that part is obvious. What isn't obvious though, while that may not seem like a problem, which actually is the biggest problem. As an Heiress you're expected to act as such and such means strict etiquette and little to no freedom for yourself.

Another thing to take into account is the fact that The Schnee Dust Company was the biggest target for the White fang, due to its slave like labor to Faunus kind. The CEO of the company, Mr. Schnee himself holds an extreme dislike towards the Faunus race as a whole which leaked on to his council making them major Anti-Faunus supporters. Which lead to kidnapping Faunus from there homes or when they're alone to work at the warehouses as low budget workers, in simple terms, slaves.

Taking that into consideration, they're a giant bulls-eye on a blank white canvas… making them targets for hijacks, warehouse breaks, and the worst part Public Executions of Anti-Faunus Council members and supporters. Of course Weiss knows none of the shadier things her father has done. So she's only seen the public executions which most likely skewed her view on Faunus as a whole, seeing them as nothing but scum and murders.

'Not that I blame her for acting like she does, she has lived a harsh life for it being sheltered. I'm also pretty sure with all the attacks on the company Mr. Schnee would've been very pissed when he got home which probably made it even harder for her.' He sighed as he shook his head, 'Poor girl.'

"Is this all you wanted to do? Was scold me for being honest and-" she spoke heatedly, before being cut off by Ladon's scoff.

"Honest? There's a different between being honest and being a bitch… You need to learn the difference. Anyways, that's not why I asked you stay." Her eyes widened and huffed but stood to listen to the actual reason why he wanted her to stay behind, why is she staying after he called her bitch, well he didn't call her bitch it was like her comments were bitchy, her train of thought was derailed by him speaking.

"Give the girl a chance, she may seem childish but I see she has at least some skill, if her walk was anything to go by and plus she wouldn't be here if Ozpin didn't see potential in her." Weiss thought for a moment looking to the side, he does have point.

'Maybe I should be a bit nicer to her.' She looked back to him as he continued.

"She just not used to dealing with people. Just like you're not used to people who come from less noble and strict families." He explained to her she nodded agreeing that he has a point again.

He decided to tease the girl a little, "Not everyone to can act as _elegant_ and _proper _as you." He said in a flirtatious manner to mess with the girl, she did not disappoint when she started blushing furiously he just chuckled at her predicament.

"Don't judge someone before you get to know them, no matter who or what they are… good night Weiss." He smiled and winked at her one last time before walking off leaving a very red Weiss.

Weiss stood there trying get her blush under control simultaneously trying to comprehend what just happened. 'One second he's lecturing me the next he shamelessly flirts with me… not that I'm complaining he's quite attractive for a Faunus. I think I'll keep an eye on him for now and I suppose I'll take his advice as well, he's right though, maybe I'll be a bit nicer and not judge. Althhough, I don't think I'm judgmental in any shape or form…' She finished as she walked away to go to bed finally.

**Ladon**

'To think I did that to that to the Schnee Heiress… I wonder how she would act if I told her I was the one that saved her all those years ago… Probably be as red as a Ruby. Ha, the irony.' He mentally chuckled at himself as he walked back to his bedroll.

'She'll come around eventually… she's not necessarily a bad person, just… troubled. Yeah, troubled is the appropriate term for her." He thought as he strode towards his and the girl's area near the ballroom windows.

When he got there he noticed that everyone was asleep, 'Well now isn't that surprising? I guess it makes sense it was a full day after all. I guess it's time for me to go to sleep as well.' He walked to his bedroll, but not before kissing all the girls on the forehead. A barely noticeable smile graced the sleeping girls faces, Ladon couldn't help but smile at how peaceful they looked. That's when he noticed the extra bedroll in their group.

Ladon raised a brow as he walked over to the extra bed and crouch and moved his hand to the hem of the sheets and pulled it down slowly as to not disturb whoever was sleeping with them. He was surprised when he met the sleeping face of Blake.

**Earlier with Blake and the girls **

"Girls, you go to bed as well."

Odissia nodded walking off with the others prior to facing Blake.

"Blake where you sleeping at?" she inquired, she didn't see Blake near an open bedroll.

"I'm over there…" she uttered neutrally, pointing towards a random spot near a window. Everyone looked in the direction of her hand.

"I like looking at the moon before I go to sleep it… relaxes me and… reminds me of someone." She said the last part quietly to herself. Only Desiree heard being right next to her and all, but she paid no attention to it that's her business and she would respect her privacy… actually she just doesn't give a damn as it would be too much work to tease her.

"Bring your bedroll to us, there is an open spot next to Ladon you can see the moon from there as well." Odissia said pointing to a spot right under the window not far from where Blake was originally going to lay.

"Oh no, I'm fine… plus, I don't think Ryu…" Blake said crestfallen, Gaia interrupted her as he waved off her concerns.

"Nonsense, we haven't seen you in what? Three and a half years? He wont mind, he'd actually encourage it, he knows us girls have quite a bit of catching up to do." She assured with a genuine smile as did the others Nymph's being the biggest and brightest.

Blake gave a small smile while she wiped her eye a bit since it was getting moist. She was happy they still accepted after he pain she undoubtedly caused Ladon when she refused to go with him… after all they looked up to that man like no other.

"Okay." She said simply, but anyone that knows Blake knew that there was unbridled joy in that single word.

"Yay! Blakey is laying with us tonight." Nymph spoke gleefully as she bounced up and down.

**Present time**

'Not surprising really… they haven't seen each other in a long time. Of course they would want her to sleep with them.' His eyes lingered a bit before he turned to his bedroll to lie down, but was stopped by a slight tug on the hem of his sweats.

He looked down and saw Blake's hand holding his sweats "Don't go…"

She had a single pleading amber eye open… he looked down at her for moment debating if he should or not. He blinked and with a reluctant sigh he pulled his bedroll directly next to hers, since it wasn't to far from hers and laid down. As his conscious slipped into the sweet bliss of sleep he felt something warm cuddle closer to him and that last thing he saw was a mop of black hair and a bow.

'Damn… I am getting too soft' was his last thought as he was completely overwhelmed by sweet unconsciousness and his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, a small unnoticeable smile was etched across her face as she snuggled even closer in to his chest.

'It feels good to being his arms this close again.' With that she fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Ladon eye's fluttered open, "Uhh… what time is it?' he asked no one in particular. He moved to get up but felt something weighing down, tilting his head to the right he noticed Blake and was confused for a moment, since his mind was still bit hazy, so he couldn't figure out why she was lying with him or when she got there.

A few moments passed before his head cleared and remembered the events that transpired last night.

"Oh… that's right." He said nonchalantly while looking around and noticed not many people were awake during this time; a red-headed girl and some guy eating an apple. After gaining his bearings he took a peek out the window noticing the sun was just rising over the horizon.

"I suppose that means it's time for me to rise as well…" he mumbled to himself, he slowly extracted his self from Blake's body. When he finished he stood up and stretched with a quiet yawn, he was satisfied when he felt the kinks pop.

He then moved over to his duffle bag and began rummaging through it looking for his morning utensils until he found them. His eyes brightened up as he pulled out the materials from his bag.

"Ah, there you are." He pulled out a red towel, white and Lavender toothbrush, Schnee brand Toothpaste, Schnee brand floss and finally Schnee brand toothpaste.

Yep, not only are the Schnees a major Dust company but also a hygiene company that uses Dust to enhance their product to make them even more efficient.

'For a corrupt business man he sure knows how to make quality products with Dust… how that's even possible I'll never know' Ladon mused as he took off to his locker to get his clothes, Then headed straight for the school's bathroom.

When he got there he noticed that the showers were separated but the sinks were co-ed. The bathroom's entrance is opposite of the sinks, on the left was the female showers while the right was the males… with his quick observations out of the way he went to the right towards the males.

**Ballroom, Same time**

Another Hunter trainee was awakened by a very hyperactive and bubbly orange haired girl.

"Wake up! Lazy bum!" she yelled much to the dismay of the hunter and the other people around them… particularly four huntresses.

"It's mor~ning! It's mor~ning! It's mor~gah!" as her singing got progressively louder until she was interrupted by a pillow to the face from an irate Desiree.

"SHUT UP! People are trying to sleep!" she shouted with a tic mark on her forehead. The hunter snickered a little while sending an apologetic glance to Desiree who just glared at him before laying back down to try and go back to sleep. The orange haired girl just pouted cutely at Ren for laughing at her.

"You were a bit loud Nora." The hunter said with mirth staining his voice to the now named Nora. She just stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever Ren!" she said loudly again but this time she got a rock thrown at her courtesy of Gaia's dust manipulation. This time Nora was rubbing the welt on her head from the dust rock and Ren couldn't even stifle his chuckle while concurrently rolling his eyes at his childhood friend's personality. His chuckle settled in to a small smile as he got up and walked away.

"Come on Nora lets go shower and wash up." Nora perked up as if a rock wasn't just thrown at her head as she ran to catch up with him.

"Coming Ren-EEP!" she jumped towards Ren as another rock hit her on the butt and fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, caught up to Ren while a victoriously smirking form of Gaia sat on her bedroll.

'I still got it.'

She then turned to an irate Desiree…

"You should been more qui-" he was cut off by a painful yelp from the form of Desiree.

"OW!" She screamed with a welt on here head.

"More qui-" he was cut off again

"Ow!" Desiree was now sporting two welts on her head.

"Like I said you should have been a bit more quiet." He finished while Nora crossed her arms with a huff and pout. He just smiled at her.

"Ow… what was that for?" Desiree asked while sporting a third bump and glaring daggers at Gaia.

"Don't give me that look… you're the one who decided to scream thinking it was a bright idea to _yell _at someone for being _loud_." She reprimanded, dismissing her glare and stretching a couple words to get her point across while she held her smoking fist in front of her.

"Eheh, sorry…?" she had the grace to say sheepishly while rubbing her pulsing welts, Gaia sighed and rolled her eyes at her sister. She did not like being rudely woken up especially… by loud noises.

"Well since we're awake we might as well go wash up. Ladon most likely is done, if not almost done." She said as her and Odissia stood up and began to walk to the restrooms.

"Alright." She said simply as they walked in silence… until a question made it to the forefront of her mind.

"What about Nymph and Blake?" She settled her gaze on the sleeping form of Nymph and, "Blake?" she noticed the dark haired girl was missing.

"Huh, I forgot about her… she's usually the loud one not you." She said carelessly while dismissing, Odissia who was trying to burn holes in Gaia's head with her glare, shrugging she broke her glare seeing as it was too much work to keep it up.

"I believe Blake went to go wash up as well."

At this point Nymph began to stir as her eyes snapped open and sat up, "Morning world!" she said chipperly.

She looked around their sleeping area and noticed no one was here, so she looked around the ballroom instead until her bluish green eyes landed on her sister's retreating form, a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Good Morning! Where are you two headed?" She asked tilting her head to the side in a manner that would make every girl and some boys swoon at how cute she is… yep… that's Nymph for you being ridiculously cute with no effort on her part.

"To wash up… since you're awake you are going to as well." Nymph nodded and stood to stretch before joining the duo.

"Okay! Lets go!" Nymph said cheerfully as they moved towards the showers.

**Cafeteria**

The Cafeteria has several dozen tables in rows of various colors, on a lone table sat our small group of Faunus having a conversation of their morning events.

Ladon and Gaia sat on one side while Odissia, Nymph and Blake sat on the opposite side. Ladon was leaning in to his hand which was propped up on the table, Gaia was focused on her food only half listening to the conversation. Odissia was playing with her food lazily albeit timidly due to her being the focus in the conversation, Nymph was making a hash brown snowman paying little attention to the conversation as she was lost in her own world and Blake was reading a book ignoring the current conversation in favor of her book although sneaking glances at Ladon when he wasn't looking.

"So let me get this straight… you…" pointing towards Odissia with his fork, "…thought it would be a good idea to shout at this girl… Nora for shouting…" she nodded, "Knowing that you, yourself was doing that exact same thing she was doing not even 2 seconds later… in which Gaia proceeded to hit you on the head forcing you to shout again." He summarized, Odissia shrunk in her seat at the embarrassing way he put it.

Ladon shook his head in amusement before looking at the final two.

"What were you two doing? Nymph? Blake?"

Nymph spoke first, "I was sleeping!" she said happily going back to her hash brown snowman.

"Only you would sleep through all that ruckus." He said plainly with a bit of amusement.

Nymph just giggled and "Yupped!"

Ladon drew his gaze towards, "Blake?"

His question went unanswered as Blake was to immersed in her book by her favorite author, coincidently or not was, Tenno, Ladon's penname for his books.

Ladon took a quick notice of her unresponsive nature when she's reading her books, "Hey, Blake." He said as he reached across the table and tapped her book.

Blake snapped out of trance like state, slowly brought down her book with slight irritation until she noticed Ladon smiling at her, any irritation that was there was washed away and replaced with a blush at his smile, "Y-yes?" she stuttered as her blush darkened and she quickly brought her book back up to cover it.

Ladon was unfazed by here reaction and decided to tease her a bit, his smile quickly turned into a frown of concern, "Are you okay? Are you sick? You look red." He put his hand on her forehead and moved a bit closer to her face as if checking her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

Blake's blush went all over her body as she began to stutter so much worse then earlier, "Y-yes I-I-I'm f-fi-fine, th-tha-thanks f-f-for a-as-asking." Ladon was having trouble holding down his laughter, as the others who weren't paying attention were now paying attention and having trouble keeping their laughter under control due to how red Blake is. Ladon couldn't hold it anymore he fell back to his side and started laughing loudly and like a dam the laughter flooded the table. Ruby just huffed in embarrassment before she started laughing to as a mischievous gleam entered her eyes.

"Oh I see how it is… I'm pretty sure your sisters here would like to know about… _that_." She whispered directly to Ladon and like a switch Ladon stopped laughing and his eyes widened, realizing what she was implying.

Blake smirked at her victory but that was short lived as Ladon had a full blown smirk, his voice turned in to a whisper, "Oh really now… I'm pretty sure everyone here would like to hear about your favorite guilty pleasure book…" Blake eyes widened even more so then Ladon's did earlier, but he continued before she could say anything, "…and where I got the material to make that book." Blakes eyes widened in horror and Ladon now sported the most evil smirk ever.

"Y-you wouldn't dare, you said you would never mention that night again." She whispered in horror, if possible Ladon's smirk was even more evil then the last one.

"And you said you'd never bring _that_ up." He whispered back in a much calmer tone and held each others gaze until he started laughing again, but with so much more jovialness then earlier, Blake was shocked to say the least before she to started laughing with the others, there by play lasted 10 seconds.

Once everyone calmed down he asked his original question as everyone went back to what they were doing earlier albeit with a bit more liveliness since their laughing fit.

Gaia was doing the same thing she was earlier, Odissia was back to her usual lazy demeanor, Nymph was now creating the hash brown man's face with peas and carrots, and Blake was looking at Ladon awaiting his original question.

"So Blake where were you when Odissia was making a fool of herself?" he asked chuckling at Odissia offhanded shrug, everyone else shared a giggle as well at her response.

"Oh, that? I was already heading to the restroom sometime after you woke up." She said in her usual mellow tone.

Ladon nodded figuring as much, when they were still part of the White Fang they would sleep together they always got up around the same time Blake usually a little after he did… now is no different from back then… old habits die hard and no amount of time would change that.

"Seems like an eventful morni-."

"Hey Foxy/Ladon" Yang and Ruby shouted respectively, interrupting his sentence.

Yang rushed behind Ladon and leaned on him with both arms around his neck and her head right next to his as she pushed her chest against his back.

Ruby walked past her and sat next to Ladon irritated by Yang's obvious flirting/teasing with Ladon.

"So Foxy… How was your morning?" She asked in a flirtatious voice, much to the ire of Blake and Ruby.

Ladon just rolled his eyes and smirked, "Fine, until you got here."

Yang pouted, "Foxy doesn't like me." She mocked in a hurt voice, she smiled and punched him in the arm, "You love my company."

Ladon laughed and nodded, "As much as a dog loves a cat's company."

Yang laughed and punched him again in the same spot, "Ow! I actually felt that one."

He rubbed his arm, "I admit I deserved that one though." Yang stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid and closed the other, he just chuckled at her and looked towards Ruby.

"How ya doing Ruby? Slept well I hope?"

Ruby looked up and nodded, "I'm fine thanks for asking." She smiled widely, happy to be finally noticed Ladon, her not so secret crush. If she was being honest, Ladon probably knows that already, but it case he doesn't she wont say anything. She's accepted it since last night after Yang talked to her, but enough of that.

"As well as one can sleeping on a cold floor." Ladon and Ruby chuckled.

"I suppose you're right." Ladon smiled a bit which made Ruby blush, Ladon thought she looked really cute with a blush on her face.

"You know you look really cu-"

"I thought the floor was quite comfortable!" Nymph said positively as she rocked back and forth in her seat. Ladon's eye twitched at the interruption while Ruby was, well, looking like a Ruby from his unfinished comment, but she knew exactly what he was about to say and to say she was surprised would be an understatement since that would be the first time he complimented her.

Now a normal girl wouldn't be too surprised by this or blush at a simple compliment, but Ruby was far from a normal girl… she was a socially awkward girl with little to absolutely no experience with boys. Yes, she has guy friends back at Signal, but that's simply all they are, friends, she holds no romantic interest with any of them. They're not the greatest of looking guys, they lack any defining features that make them stand out to her, no real charisma, no amazing skills, speaking of which she has not seen Ladon's abilities yet and haven't seen his weapons yet either, that thought was depressing,

Then she thought about her current object of affection, He's handsome, cute fox ears, extremely charismatic, He even attends Beacon that says volumes on his skill level, even his aura from last night was powerful, his very presence spoke power and respect. Her guy friends couldn't hold a candle to him, scratch that, to his presence. Even his personality is amazing.

Unaware to thoughts going through Ruby's head, Blake decided to throw her two cents in, "I don't know I was quite comfortable as well, Ryu is quite the heater." Blake said offhandedly not really seeing a problem with it, plus she staking her claim on Ladon still. Hey! She still has feelings for the guy… you can't blame her.

Even if she wasn't, it was perfectly normal for Faunus to do such, she's been sleeping with him before they got together and their subsequent break up. Faunus were… limited, due to their status as 'sub-human creatures' as painful as it might seem, it was true.

"You mean, you two slept with each other?" Yang said, a little shocked how close they actually were already, she saw them kissing yeah but that was one sided on Blake's part and Ladon even shoved her off even if he did pull her back to hug because she seemed hurt. Those times they didn't really have a choice, Blake was only able to initiate that kiss because she caught him by surprise and Ladon being the gentlemen he is couldn't let a girl walk away crying. The icing on the cake was the fact none of the girls in Ladon's group seem to care even Blake shrugged it off as a common occurrence, of course that could just stack up to her having an intimate past with the guy as she probably still has feelings for him.

Ruby looked at the scene a bit hurt by it but instantly covering it up and putting on a fake smile, but Yang instantly saw right through this being her big sister and all even Ladon saw this, he's a leader and as such you have to be able to read people under your command or it could come back and bite you in the ass screw up the mission.

He wasn't too positive on why she was hurt but he had a good idea why though… he isn't some dense idiot obsessed with a single girl.

He should probably clarify any confusions before anyone gets a strange idea, he can tell Yang's mind was already going down the gutter even if she doesn't show it.

"Its how we grew up… using anything and anyone to stay warm and get by." He explained, Yang and Ruby just looked confused.

'I guess I would have to clarify it even more… oh I know!' He pointed towards his ears as they twitched, "Faunus" he stated simply.

This also had the effect of his fangirls swooning until Gaia released her Aura freezing them in their tracks making them retreat and mumbling profanities at being kept away from their object of obsession.

"Oh…" they said in unison.

Ruby just sighed in relief that nothing was going on between them… Yang just looked to the side in embarrassment with a blush her mind taking a dip in the gutter.

Ladon shook his head at Yang's facial expression, he looked around to everyone at the table more specifically Yang and Ruby, I hope this clears up any… _assumptions_." He said focusing more on Yang when he said the last word. Yang just looked away whistling, pretending she wasn't thinking in such a way, but the small grin on her face told otherwise.

Ladon couldn't help but smile at Yang's nature. "Alright, I think I'm gonna go gear up and get ready for the initiation test... anyone coming with?" He offered as he began to walk off with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, wait for us!" Gaia yelled to his retreating form to which she ran to catch up to him, the rest of his party following in suit.

Blake looked back, "How about you two?" she asked curiously, Ruby shrugged not really know what else to do since she doesn't really know anyone except for her sister Yang and a small group of people.

Yang didn't care either way.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I really know anyone else." Ruby stated and Yang just walked ahead of them towards family of Faunus.

"Well we better hurry then, we're losing them." Yang pointed out as she picked up her pace Ruby and Blake doing the same.

**AN: There you have it...**

**Anyways, like I said action will without a doubt be the next chapter for those who are waiting for it. After that the action will coming more often.**

**Once again OC's are still being accepted I already have one squad from CactusMeister. You will see quick cameos of his character in the next chapter before you get a full introduction to their appearance and style.**

**Remember OC submissions must have;**

**Name(Obviously)**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Background**

**Weapon**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Hobbies**

**If your up to a the challenge You can create your entire Squad if you wish, but if you don't I will just combine them with other submissions.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Tell me in the reviews!**

**TheatreFreak12, signing out!**


End file.
